Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: Just a little twist on the rest of the season, considering the fact that our beloved UB has been CANCELED! :O I'm still in a state of shock. This is me refusing to accept it. Takes place after the Elevator Kiss episode :D YAY! lol Check it out...
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey guys! :D My names Rachel and this is my very first Ugly Betty Fanfiction story so PLEASE go easy on me? Don't be too mean! lol This is kinda like a silly little introduction or Prologue, whatever you wanna call it is cool with me :) Read it, give this a shot and then click that big button at the bottom there and let me know whether or not you're feelin it. If this thing's got potential or whether I should just quite now and delete this piece of sh** lol Anyway...I'm gonna stop now so that you can actually READ the, whatever the hell this is :) Okay...enjoy! :D_

* * *

_'Life can be funny sometimes, unexplainable. _

_It throws hurdles at you when you least expect it. _

_Forces things: thoughts, feelings, that you never knew you had, never believed for a second that you ever __would__ have to the surface. _

_It creates situations that change your prospective, your outlook on everything from your own beliefs to life itself and once that happens...well, there's no going back, even if you wanted too. _

_Most of the time these changes are for the better, they make __you__ a better person and your every day normal life more bearable. _

_Sometimes this change comes in the form of a new job, a new city or even a new lifestyle but the change that is the hardest to spot and yet the most significant of all...is that of the company you keep: a person. __One single person that will change your world forever. _

_There's a saying: "You'll always know when the right person walks into your life." This is not always the case. Sometimes it takes years to see that what you've been needing the most...has been right by your side this entire time, you were just to blinded by hatred, envy and deceit to really __see__ them.'  
_

* * *

_Well?...press that button right there you fabulous people and give me some guidence! PLEASE? lol No! Forgot I said that, I'm not gonna beg. Imagine what Wilhelmina would say to that. I refuse to be a begger so...review, don't review, i really don't care._

_There. That's much better._

_Rachel xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Hey ya'll! :D How you doin'? Sad? :( Me too! :'( Ugly Betty is almost over **forever**! :O It's horrible! Absurd! Disgusting! :S :  
Anyway...on with the chapter lol. Sorry about the wait but life is being difficult! : :( It's refusing to co-operate! :( But hey? What ya gonna do right?_

* * *

**Meade Publications - MODE Magazine  
**

"Good morning Wilhelmina." Daniel Meade smiled kindly at the woman revealed to him when the elevator doors parted.

"Oh my god!" Wilhelmina Slater cried out in surprise, flinching as she stepped out of the elevator only to almost collide with the already waiting Daniel.

Daniel smirked, "You can call me Daniel." and winked at her.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, "Oh please." She muttered striding past him down the tube in the direction of her office. Daniel chuckled to himself as he started walking in the same direction, falling into step beside her.

Wilhelmina shot him a suspicious sideways glance and raised her eyebrow expectantly, "What the hell are you doing?"

Daniel ignored her question, turning to her with sparkling eyes, "You're supposed to say 'Good morning Daniel'" he informed her casually, "It's common courtesy, polite. Not that _you_would no anything about such things." he quiped.

Wilhelmina regarded him with an incredulous expression before increasing her pace, entering her office and slamming the door in his face. Daniel froze just in time to avoid a broken nose. He sighed, knocked once and entered before she could deny him.

Wilhelmina whirled around to face her intruder, "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded again, the aggression in her voice unmistakable.

Daniel laughed, amusement dancing in his electric blue orbs, "Is that the only thing you're capable of saying to me today?" he asked with a chuckle and Wilhelmina glared dangerously, her ice blue eyes darkening as she shrugged off her coat and placed it on the rack.

Daniel held up his hands, "Okay! Okay!" he surrendered to her, not in any mood for a fight so early in the morning and knowing that that was exactly how this would end if he kept pushing her.

Wilhelmina turned to him, "What do you want Daniel?" she asked frustrated with him already.

Daniel opened his mouth but his voice failed him as he was momentarily mesmerised by the figure before him. Wilhelmina was dressed in a deep purple blouse that accentuated her breasts, as if she needed any help in that department, paired with a tight fitting, curve hugging black pencil skirt that ended just above the knee, her trade mark killer heels, black with shimmers of purple, rounding the outfit off perfectly.

"Daniel?" Wilhelmina called his name placing both hands on her hips to imply her growing impatience.

Daniel's eyes snapped to hers in an instant and he spoke as if his distraction had not occurred, "We have a problem."

Wilhelmina sighed at that not so gentle declaration, it was w_ay_too early in the morning for a problem, especially a Monday morning, "Alright...what is it?" she demanded, voice dripping with authority.

Daniel folded his arms across his chest as he walked towards her and Wilhelmina couldn't help but notice how his shirt seemed to strain against his obviously toned body underneath just from the simple movement.

"Our sales have dropped." He revealed drearily, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes projecting his concern.

Wilhelmina's eyes widened in surprise, "What!" she snapped and he sighed.

"I know." Daniel agreed, "I don't know how this happened, things have been going so well since..." he trailed off, unwilling to say the truth out loud and especially not to her face.

Wilhelmina smirked when his voice drowned out. She took an intimidating step towards him, folding her arms across her chest superiorly, "Since _I_returned to Mode." She completed the sentence for him, looking him dead in the eye.

Daniel held her piercing gaze with his own, reading the dare in her eyes but holding no intention of acting upon it. He would never admit to her that she was vital to the running and survival of the magazine, despite the fact that it was true and he knew it. Instead he opted for the beloved tactic known as: 'changing the subject.'

"We need to figure out a way in which we can boost out sales. Get them back to what they were before." He moved swiftly on, smiling at the smirk that widened across Wilhelmina's flawless face as she realised what he was doing.

She nodded once, "Yes, yes we do." Wilhelmina agreed her tone taking on a more serious note. She glanced at the clock on her wall then back at Daniel, tapping her watch, "But right now...we've got a meeting to head." And with that she strode past him and strutted down the corridor to the conference room. Daniel right behind her, watching her ass the whole way there, discreetly of course.

**~UB~**

**Conference Room**

"I don't understand it." Wilhelmina sighed irately as she roughly pushed papers away from her.

She and Daniel had just dismissed the issue meeting, assignments distributed, employees scared to death and threats of death handed out: all in a mornings work. The two Editors-in-Chief were now standing alone in recently evacuated conference room going through the final layouts from their last issue _trying_ to figure out what went wrong.

"_This_..." Wilhelmina gestured wildly with her hand, "...was fabulous!" she cried referring to the contents scattered across the round glass table.

Daniel nodded in agreement, "I know, I know. It makes no sense." The frustration he was feeling evident in his tone, "That issue was golden, one of our best to date. The sales numbers just don't reflect that."

Wilhelmina sighed again, heavily and shifted her stance, unconsciously positioning herself closer to Daniel, this of course not going unnoticed by him. Their hands touched as they both reached for the numbers sheet. Wilhelmina drew back instantly, smoothing out the invisible creases in her skirt to hide the reaction from her present company.

Daniel froze mid-movement, watching her hands like a hawk, waiting until they were at a safe distance before snatching up the paper and holding it between them. "See?" he asked jabbing the sheet violently, "No reflection whatsoever."

Wilhelmina huffed, glaring at the offending numbers as if willing them to increase on command. Suddenly a thought occurred and Wilhelmina's eyes narrowed. "What if..." she spoke up slowly and Daniel turned to her, "...what if we're looking at this from the wrong angle?" she suggested and he frowned.

"I, I don't understand." Daniel shook his head purposefully.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't." She snatched the sheet from his hand and threw it onto the table haphazardly turning to face him head on. "Forget the numbers." She ordered sternly, "Forget the issue itself, the contents, everything. Obviously the problem doesn't lie with the magazine." Wilhelmina decided and Daniel nodded, unable to disagree, "And the figures aren't _terrible_. We aren't in any danger so the magazine is clearly top notch still. Maybe the problem lies with the readers themselves." She suggested, eyebrow arching slowly.

Daniel stared at her silently, waiting for her to continue, "Your gonna have to give me more than _that_ Wilhelmina."

Wilhelmina sighed exasperatedly and kicked Daniel's shin.

"OW!" he yelped wobbling slightly as he hopped on the one foot, "That hurt! What the hell did you do that for!"

"Focus Daniel." Wilhelmina ordered sharply with a glare, "Think. Summon whatever miniscule brain cells you _actually_ posses and _think_ about it." She instructed impatiently, "What is the one aspect of Mode that is constantly changing?"

Daniel frowned at the question, his brow creased in thought. Wilhelmina began tapping her foot and glaring at him, arms folded across her chest, that patronising eyebrow remaining arched and Daniel could feel the anger swell within and that's when it hit him, "Us." He answered simply.

Wilhelmina smirked, "Exactly. Our relationship varies from day to day but..."

"It's been a lot better this past year." Daniel concluded, "Since you returned and Cal left."

Wilhelmina nodded too, "I don't think the little people like it." She commented grimacing at the thought of _them_, "They're bored with us Daniel." she snorted in disgust.

"And we both know that's it's not just the magazine that makes the sell it's the _people behind_ the magazine too." Daniel summarised with a sigh and Wilhelmina nodded solemnly.

"They've lost interest." She stated bluntly, "Sales were at their all time _highest_ when we were at each others' throats."

Daniel sniggered, "Well, just tell them about the elevator and watch sales soar." He joked then froze when he saw the look in his partner's eyes, "Oh god. What are you thinking?" he asked fearfully. Wilhelmina smirked. "Willie." Daniel demanded sternly and she quickly glanced around feeling numerous sets of eyes on her.

"Come with me." Wilhelmina instructed, grabbing Daniel's forearm and dragging him in the direction of her office.

* * *

**~UB~**

**Wilhelmina Slater's Office**

"Well?" Wilhelmina asked as she casually leaned back against her desk, eyebrows raised.

Daniel shook his head slowly in complete and utter disbelief, "It's crazy. _You_ are crazy!" he answered and she chuckled.

"But...?" Wilhelmina coaxed leaning forwards.

Daniel sighed, "_But_..." he smirked looking her up and down, "It's genius." He relented and she smiled triumphantly.

"Yes. It. Is." Wilhelmina agreed pushing off of her desk and sauntering over to him, "Think you can handle it?" she challenged.

Daniel laughed eyes trailing down her frame as he invaded her personal space. He looked up into her darkened eyes and smirked, their faces inches apart, "Bring it on."

* * *

_'Well? Whatcha think huh? Sucky? Crappy? Complete sh** or what? lol You know the drill guys: just click on that big green button down there and share you thoughts :D_

_Rockstars you are! ;)_

_Rachel xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Here ya go guys! :) Sorry for the trumendeous wait (please don't throw things) but I got seriously stumped! :O  
Anyway, I hope people are still reading this out there and PELASE tell me what you think, cause I'm really nervous about this chapter so...be kind! :) lol_

* * *

**Meade Publications - MODE Magazine  
**

"Morning Daniel!" The chirpy, cheery voice of Betty Suarez greeted as she fell into step beside her boss and friend.

Daniel swallowed his mouthful of coffee and smiled at her, "Good morning Betty." He replied with almost equal enthusiasm. "Why so chipper today?" he asked curiously, making his way to his office with Betty in tow.

The bubbly brunette shrugged, "Nothing." She answered placing two hands on his desk and leaning casually against it.

Daniel eyed her, "Oh, come on Betty. I know you too well." He informed her smugly, "I know when you're excited about something..." he gestured to her face, "...you get all grinny and chipper and...bubbly."

Betty smiled wider, "I'M GOING TO THE DOLCE AND GABBANA PARTY TONIGHT!" she almost screeched, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands.

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise but his face lit up at the prospect of having her there, he always got so bored at these trivial events. Trivial in his opinion of course, Wilhelmina and his mother always made a big deal about them.

"That's great Betty!" he enthused, smiling when she smiled. He couldn't help it, she looked so happy.

"Thank you!" Betty gushed, "I'm _so_ excited!" her smile suddenly faded and her expression became that of confusion.

Daniel frowned at the silence and abandoned excitement, "What?" he asked cautiously, slightly afraid of her answer.

Betty shook her head, "It's nothing I...I was just thinking and..." she looked him in the eyes as she slowly lowered herself into the chair opposite his own, "Wilhelmina invited me." She informed her sounding surprised and also as if she were only realising this fact.

Daniel's frown deepened, "Wilhelmina?" he echoed and Betty gave a confirming nod, "Huh...why on earth would Wil—" he stopped short as realisation dawned, "Of course she did." He muttered to himself quietly.

"What?" Betty asked tilting her head slightly.

Daniel shook his, "Never mind." He dismissed rising to his feet and buttoning his suit jacket again, "Did she say _why_ she invited you along?" he probed.

"Ummm..." Betty thought in silence for a few moments trying to remember the conversation in which she was shocked into silence for most of it, "She said that it would be beneficial for me to learn how to work a room." She answered mechanically, reliving the moment and repeating the exact words spoken to her.

Daniel nodded, "Sounds about right. Excuse me." And with that he strode out of his office in the direction of hers.

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina was seated behind her desk, desk phone to her ear, typing furiously on her computer while rolling her eyes at the stuttering voice on the other line when Daniel came barging into her office, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Why did you invite Betty to the ball/party thing tonight?" he demanded instantly, hands on his hips.

Wilhelmina's eyes widened in surprise at the strange question and her fingers stilled, "Yes, yes that's fine." She said into the phone, "Call my assistant and set it up." She instructed before slamming it down into its cradle. She raised her eyes back up to his and flashed him a fake smile, "Daniel!" she cried 'happily', "How can I help you this morning, hmmm?" she questioned, tilting her head.

Daniel's eyes narrowed, "Why did you invite Betty?" he repeated, shortening the question, knowing fine well that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Wilhelmina shrugged, "I invited Marc too." She informed him nonchalantly, "What's the big deal? It's an important party with important people and being present would be highly beneficial to the further progression of their careers." She spouted off sounding professional and sincere.

Daniel merely narrowed his eyes further and folded his arms across his chest, momentarily distracting Wilhelmina as she once again noticed how the material strained at the movement due to the flexing muscles hidden beneath.

Wilhelmina shook her head briefly and got back on topic, "And they are two of the people closest to us, their reactions are extremely important for the media to see, if we want to successfully fool them." She added with a slow smirk, "Claire's being the _most_ important." She added with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

Daniel nodded, "There it is." He retorted revelling in the fact that moments previous Wilhelmina Slater had been checking him out..._again__!_

Wilhelmina frowned, "There what is?" she demanded, confused by the declaration.

"The real reason you invited them." Daniel elaborated, "I _almost_, for a second there, believed it was because you truly cared about them and their careers."

Wilhelmina's smirk fell and she rose abruptly from her seat, "You know damn well that I care about him Daniel!" she snapped, in regards to Marc, losing control slightly.

Daniel's eyes widened and he nodded, "I do know, sorry." He apologised shifting on his feet.

Wilhelmina glared at him dangerously then slipped the mask back into place. She moved around her desk and

slid her body in between Daniel and the desk, purposefully making sure their bodies touched as she asked, "Are you ready for tonight Daniel." Her voice low and sultry, "Cause if not then...now is the time to back out." She informed him, that damned eyebrow arched: as patronising as ever.

Daniel watched as she manoeuvred around the glass desk and couldn't help but notice how her dress accentuated her cleavage, the belt showing her small her waist was and the killer heels elongating her legs. He felt his hands twitch, an overwhelming desire to slide his hands around her waist and pull her against him taking over. He swallowed hard and shook his head, sneaking once last fleeting look at her chest before cutting his eyes to hers and clearing his throat, "Oh no." He replied firmly, "I'm still game." He assured her, eyes dropping briefly to her lips.

Wilhelmina smirked as she watched as he oh-so-obviously stared at her breasts. Daniel Meade: the king of subtlety. "Good." She mused, "Now get out." Her tone was clipped and abrupt as she turned her back on him.

Daniel sighed, shaking his head in amusement, grateful for the chance to stare at her ass before he left.

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina stared at herself in the floor length mirror with a critical eye. She was dressed in a floor length silver dress with criss-crossed straps that shimmered when the light hit it and hugged her curves in all the right places.

Although the dress was long it was still possible to dance in it, which was a necessary activity in their—_her_ plan. She was the brain behind it, after all. Daniel barely _had_ a brain in her honest opinion.

Her hair was curled to perfection, half of it lifted and twisted up into a complicated looking design, the rest falling to her shoulders, carefully selected tendrils loosely framing the sides of her face. Her make-up was flawless as usual and her light silver shoes, with a heel that was a reasonable height for dancing in, almost looking like they were glass completed the outfit perfectly.

Wilhelmina smiled at her reflection as she secured the diamond bracelet on her wrist and brushed her fingers over the matching earrings already in place and she had to admit, she did look stunning.

She sighed, as she went over the plan in her head once more, frowning as she realised she was a little excited by the prospect of what it entailed. This, of course, led her to think of Daniel which caused her discomfort to heighten.

She tried to picture what he would look like tonight and hoped to god that he'd decided to shave that god awful beard he'd become so accustomed too as of late even if it was shorter than before thanks to Marc.

The doorbell echoed through her empty house, pulling Wilhelmina from her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, she'd sent Marc home to dress 2 hours ago and she wasn't expecting anyone else so who the hell was ringing her doorbell.

Wilhelmina exited her bedroom and walked slowly down the corridor and past her living room to her front door, her heels clicking rhythmically on the hardwood floors. She placed one hand on the doorknob hesitantly then yanked it open in one swift movement.

**~UB~**

Daniel fussed over his tie as he rode the elevator to his desired location. He caught his reflection in the glass and froze.

He was nervous. Why the hell was he _nervous_?

Daniel frowned shaking his head, his discomfort growing as he realised he was also looking forward to it, excited for what was to come.

The elevator dinged signalling he had reached his destination and the doors slid open. Daniel stepped out and approached the apartment door. He knocked loudly four times and waited.

The door flew open to reveal a wide-eyed, perplexed yet pleased looking Wilhelmina Slater on the other side.

Daniel felt the air leave his lungs at the sight of her. Dressed in silver, a colour he admired her in almost as much as white as the two complemented her mocha skin beautifully.

She looked stunning and the smirk pulling at her lips as she watched him look told Daniel that she knew it too.

Wilhelmina was stunned, to say the least, when she found Daniel Meade on her doorstep but her confusion was overpowered by her curiosity. "Daniel." She greeted smoothly, "What are you doing here?" her question valid, electric blue eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly.

Daniel's ice blue orbs cut to her face, "What? Oh uh..." he shrugged, "I thought we could go together." He suggested nonchalantly.

Wilhelmina's eyebrow rose and she stared at him silently for several long moments before inclining her head and stepping aside to allow him entry.

Daniel smiled as she moved aside and stepped over the threshold before she changed her mind.

Wilhelmina smiled in relief, "You shaved." She stated with a nod.

Daniel shrugged and scrubbed a lazy hand over his now smooth face, "Yeah...figured it was time."

Wilhelmina smirked, "Looks good." She complimented sincerely, "I didn't really like the beard." And with that she turned her back on him and disappeared down the corridor and into her bedroom.

Daniel frowned, unsure of what to do exactly or how to take her words, while he waited but found himself pleased that she was pleased with the change. He settled on snooping around without actually _touching_ anything, that way she'd never know.

He moved around her living room slowly, causally running his eyes over anything he found remotely interesting until he came across an object that stopped him in his tracks. He reached out and lifted the picture, it was of a younger Wilhelmina, gazing lovingly down at the sleeping baby wrapped in pink in her arms.

He turned the frame over _"Nico and Mommy: Day 1"_

Daniel smiled as he placed it back down and dragged his eyes over the other pictures on the mantle.

All of them were of Wilhelmina and Nico as she grew up until they just stopped when she reached 10. Daniel guessed that was when Wilhelmina had shipped her daughter off to Boarding School, he always thought it was sooner than that, Nico had said as much. He shrugged assuming she'd just gotten it wrong.

Daniel shook his head as he turned around slowly surprised that Wilhelmina had put them out in the open, she wasn't exactly known for her outward displays of affection, especially towards her daughter. He jumped slightly as he found Wilhelmina standing a few feet behind him, startled by her presence, he hadn't even heard her heels clicking.

Wilhelmina returned to her foyer, expecting to find Daniel in the same spot by the open front door but instead she found the foyer empty and the door closed. She frowned and turned to her right, freezing when she spotted him by her mantle, eyes travelling over her array of family photos: mother and daughter. 

_Nico _just thinking her name made Wilhelmina's heart ache, not that she would ever admit it, she missed her daughter with every fibre of her being but would never say it which was exactly the problem. She'd lost her daughter because Nico was convinced that Wilhelmina didn't love her, that she hated her and Nico was desperate to make her mother pay for the years of abandonment and neglect.

She broke her daughter so her daughter broke her heart and now Wilhelmina could not look at those pictures without it breaking all over again.

"Wilhelmina?" Daniel called her name gently and she flinched, eyes darting to his and widening in surprise at his close proximity. "You alright?"

Wilhelmina nodded briskly, "Of course." She answered tersely smoothing out her dress and squaring her shoulders, the mask slipping back into place, "Now, if you're done snooping in my personal business..." she sent him a nasty glare, "...we should probably get going."

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head, "Of course." He mocked throwing out one hand in the direction of her front door and following her out.

**~UB~**

Daniel glanced hesitantly at Wilhelmina from the corner of his eye.

The silence that had surrounded them since they entered the limousine was beginning to become a little unbearable for him.

Wilhelmina was clearly upset, although she was doing her best to hide it, Daniel had known her long enough to realise that when she stared aimlessly at nothing, she was upset and thinking only about the reason behind the hurt.

Daniel shook himself as the town car pulled to a smooth stop and he looked over at his partner, "Willie?" he called but she didn't react and Daniel frowned calling her name again before he reached out, his hand grazing hers as he called again, more sharply, "Wilhelmina?"

Wilhelmina jumped at the contact, turning swiftly to him with a scowl, "Yes, what is it?" she demanded as if she had been pointedly ignoring him instead of lost in thought.

"We're here." Daniel supplied helpfully, staring at her with concerned eyes.

Wilhelmina nodded and shifted closer to him and the door.

Daniel nodded back then threw it open and the flashes went off instantly as the photographers not important enough to be allowed access to the party began snapping their pictures.

Daniel slipped out first and turned back to the car, extending his hand to Wilhelmina who took it obediently then slipped gracefully out herself.

Wilhelmina noticeably tensed when Daniel pulled her close and grinned down at her, coaxing a smile to her lips as he led them into the grand venue of the evening.

"Daniel!" Betty squeaked excitedly as she caught site of her friend and sped towards him, "And...Wilhelmina?" the statement turned into a question as she frowned, confused by the two of them together, and turned to Daniel for an explanation which didn't come.

"Hello Betty." Wilhelmina greeted cordially, resisting the instinct to pull away from Daniel, whose arm she was clutching.

Daniel smiled down at his friend and former assistant, "Hey Betty. You havin' fun?" he asked as an oblivious Marc strode past them with a giddy Amanda on his arm.

Marc walked briskly past Betty, seeing someone much more important across the room the he just had to talk to, only to freeze, turn on his heel and storm back over, dragging a puzzled Amanda with him.

"Oh, hey Betty." Amanda chirped with a smile when she found herself between the features editor and her best friend.

Marc's eyes landed on Wilhelmina, trailed down to her and Daniels entwined arms, and gasped loudly horrified by the sight. "Willie!" he hissed leaning in close, "What are you doing?" he rasped, wild eyes darting pointedly to Daniel's arm, or more specifically: her arm looped through his and her other hand resting on his forearm.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes at his dramatics, dramatics which she loved as they mirrored her own impressively before she jerked her head in Amanda's direction, "What is she doing here?" she asked uninterested but determined to redirect the line of questioning away from her and Daniel for now.

Marc glanced fleetingly behind him at the girl in question and shrugged, "She's my plus one." He answered simply and opened his mouth to continue but Wilhelmina cut him off.

"I didn't give you a plus one." She informed him, with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Marc stalled for a moment then waved his hands dismissively, "Willie—"

"I'm thirsty." Wilhelmina announced loudly, cutting him off and Marc exhaled sharply, glaring at her knowing fine well when she was avoiding. "Let's get a drink." Wilhelmina directed to Daniel who seemed relieved by the distraction.

Wilhelmina vaguely heard him add to her avoidance tactic, but was to lost in Marc's unreadable stare to pay much attention as Daniel led her away.

Betty raised her eyebrows at Daniel when Marc approached, nodding at him and his horror pointedly, "What are you doing?" she demanded in a hushed voice, her eyes trailing to Wilhelmina.

Daniel offered a one shouldered shrug, "I don't know what you mean." He denied innocently.

Betty frowned at him, clearly not impressed, "Don't play dumb, Daniel." She ordered impatiently, "What is going on?"

Daniel opened his mouth, even though he had no idea what was about to come out, when Wilhelmina made her declaration and he exhaled slowly, unbelievable relieved.

"We should mingle anyway." Daniel added, tearing his eyes from Betty's clearly irritated and utterly confused gaze as he swept Wilhelmina away from their friends and into the swarm of fabulously dressed people around them.

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina nodded her head respectively as she pretended to be listening to whatever the person, who was now talking to her, was saying.

Her eyes scanned the room as she sought out Daniel, spying him by the bar and she longed for whatever alcoholic beverage she could possible get her hands on in that moment: her perfectly calculated plan being called into question as she watched the other half of it intensely.

This was a bad idea. She just knew it and the nagging voice in the back of her mind that constantly reiterated that fact was getting consistently louder as the night went on.

It had been almost two hours since she and Daniel had arrived together, an occurrence that sent the media hounds crazy, and she hadn't spoken a word to him since, nor had he to her and that was only fuelling her raging doubt.

Wilhelmina sighed inwardly and turned to the faceless person in front of her with a fake smile and politely excused herself before making her way over to Daniel.

"Martini please." She directed to the bartender when she reached him and he nodded turning away to fill her order.

Wilhelmina shook her head and snapped her fingers demandingly, "No, make that a bourbon." She changed her mind, needing the momentary clarity and possible liquid courage the sharp sting of bourbon would provide.

"Having doubts?" Daniel smirked from beside her as he fingered his now empty glass and Wilhelmina cut her eyes to his sharply.

"Aren't you?" she questioned tersely as the bartender handed over her desired beverage.

Daniel's smirked fell and he sighed, "Yes." He admitted honestly, which surprised her slightly, "Nothing good can come from this." He stated wisely and she snorted before downing her drink in one, hissing at the burn it caused in her throat.

Both sets of eyes strayed to the numerous couples and non-couples swaying to the soulful jazz on the dance floor and simultaneously made up their minds.

"Wanna dance?"

"We should dance."

They both said in unison, a smile pulling at their lips as Daniel extended his hand and Wilhelmina slipped hers into it, making their way to the dance floor.

Betty was standing next to Claire when she noticed Daniel leading Wilhelmina to the centre of the dance floor, where they would be visible to all and almost dropped her glass.

"Mrs. Meade?" she called uncertainly and Claire turned to her with a smile.

"Yes, Betty?"

Betty merely extended her finger to the floor, pointing out the two Editors-in-Chief to the older woman.

Claire followed her direction and gasped, "What the hell are they doing?" she drawled, confusion lacing her voice as she watched them closely.

Betty shrugged her shoulders innocently, "I have no idea. They uh..." she shook her head as if to clear her head, "..they arrived together." She informed her friend equally confused and Claire turned to her sharply.

"They what?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

Betty nodded, "Yeah and when I asked Daniel about it, he avoided the question."

Claire's eyes narrowed suspiciously as they fell on Wilhelmina's form, being held by her son, and crossed her arms, "What is she up too?"

Marc laughed obediently at _another_ god-awful joke for what felt like the billionth time that night then thoroughly downed his whatever-glass of champagne.

Marc shook the man's hand and nodded politely, saying a cheery goodbye as he finally moved away.

"God!" He whined slowly turning to Amanda, "How can these people be so _fabulously important_ yet so boring at the same time?" he questioned with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

Amanda shrugged as she drained her glass while swaying to the music, "I have no idea—OOOH! Let's dance." She cried excitedly and Marc waved a hand with a shrug and Amanda pouted. "_Pleeeaasseee_!" she begged pulling on his arm then gestured to the dance floor, "Even Daniel and Wilhelmina are doing it." She announced as an offhanded remark and Marc swivelled around, eyes widening significantly.

"Oh hey." Amanda giggled, "They're actually dancing with each other."

Marc turned back to her with a pointed stare and she gasped loudly, "Oh my god!" she gasped, "They're dancing _together_!" she squealed gripping Marcs arm again as they both turned back to stare at the two Editors-in-Chief, wide eyed and mouths agape.

Daniel smirked down at Wilhelmina as he pulled her closer, "People are staring."

Wilhelmina snapped her eyes to his, feeling his hold on her waist tighten and she dug her nails into his shoulder with a raised eyebrow to which his smirk grew. "That's the point." She quipped slowly, subtly looking around them.

They fell into a remarkably comfortable silence as they danced, moving with one another perfectly in sync, almost frighteningly so, getting lost in the soft tendrils of music flowing through their ears.

Wilhelmina removed her hand from Daniel's and, instead, drew it slowly up his arm to his other shoulder before snaking both around his neck, raising one perfect eyebrow at him challengingly.

Daniel grinned as he slid his now free hand down her side just as slow, stopping at her hips then drawing his hands around her waist, one resting on the small of her back.

Wilhelmina smirked at his actions, looking up at him through her lashes and tilting her head invitingly.

Daniel took that as his cue and pressed his body closer to hers, tilting his head in the opposite direction as he slowly brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was marginally different from the one in the elevator previously. This one was soft and light at first and Wilhelmina found her eyes slipping closed of their own accord, her lips moving effortlessly against Daniel's as she deepened it.

Daniel was pleasantly surprised when she responded almost immediately, drawing him further down to her, allowing his tongue the access it was suddenly seeking on its own, as the kiss turned deep and slow.

Marc's eyes bulged as he watched Daniel's lips meet Wilhelmina's and more shockingly, Wilhelmina respond! The air left his lungs and he grasped Amanda's hand as he struggled to breathe, a strangled squeaking gasp escaping his lips at the sight, while Amanda grinned stupidly her eyes clued to their lips.

Claire watched in horror as her son kissed the one woman on this earth she never once thought he would. She heard Betty chock and splutter on her drink from the right but couldn't tear her eyes away from them, her glass slipping from her hands and shattering on the hardwood floor.

Daniel slid his hands up Wilhelmina's back as she tangled her fingers in the tuffs of hair at the base of his neck, both completely oblivious to the audible gasps, sharp intakes of breath, murmuring words and thousands of flashes going off around them, as they momentarily forgot where they were and exactly _why_ they were currently engaging in a battle of the tongue, fighting for dominance on the dance floor.

**~UB~**

* * *

_'Please review? They really make me smile. :D Like that'_

_Rachel xo  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chica and The Man**

'_Hey guys! :D Update FINALLY lol sorry :S Life has NOT been kind to me as of late so please bare with me? :S  
Anyway this chapter is WAY long and was kinda hard to write cause I'm now moving into eps of the actual show and not my own :S Wasn't too sure how to do this, but after much deliberation  
I finally made a decision lol I've added my own scene where needed and also put in scene from the actual ep just to help it flow.  
Now since it's my fist time doing this (like my Charmed rewrite I have to change EVERY scene cause it's almost always a lil different) but with this one I don't think I need to do that.  
I may be wrong lol so please tell me-honestly-if this works for you. I know you'll all be able to fill in the blanks cause you've all seen this ep and the rest being die hard UB fans riiiight? lol  
Alright! Now I'm rambling cause I'm nervous bout this chapter and part of me doesn't want ya'll to read it lol :P But I'm gonna stop now and let you get on with the chapter :)  
I hope you enjoy...'_

* * *

**Meade Publications - MODE Magazine  
**

Wilhelmina Slater strode down the tube early the next morning, smirking to herself as the whispering reached her ears and she felt the curious stares on her back. It had worked like a charm. The kiss was plastered all over page 6 and Suzuki St. Pierre hadn't stopped ranting and raving about it all morning. The fashion world was buzzing and Wilhelmina hadn't felt this triumphant in far too long and damn did it feel good. Their next issue would fly off the shelves.

She was brilliant.

Wilhelmina glanced in the direction of Daniel's office as she neared her own and wondered if he was in already. As her mind wandered Willie failed to notice the body beside her and squealed when two hands grabbed her arms, yanking her towards the wrong office.

"HEY!" Wilhelmina cried in outrage as she was dragged through the door of Daniel's office, "Get your grubby paws off me!" she hissed retching her arms free, "This is Versace!" she exclaimed, smoothing her dress out and rounding on her opponent.

Wilhelmina's eyes widened and she frowned, "Marc?"

Marc chewed on his lower lip, looking extremely fearful, "_She_ made me do it!" he announced petulantly, throwing his arm out to his right.

Wilhelmina turned slowly and met the fiery eyes of Claire Meade, "Claire." Wilhelmina greeted with a smug smirk and Claire felt her blood boil. Willie raised an expectant eyebrow as she scanned the room: Betty, Marc, Claire, Amanda? and Daniel. Wilhelmina's eyes locked onto his: blue on blue and the room stilled.

Seeing the look passing between her son and the woman she loathed, Claire strode towards them both, stopping in between them, and with eyes blazing, chest heaving and nostrils flaring she demanded furiously, "What the hell, is going on?"

**~UB~**

Daniel cut his eyes to Wilhelmina, trying to decipher what was running through her mind as she stared back at him.

"Uh..." Daniel cleared his throat loudly, reaching out to his mother who shook him off, her body trembling with rage as Wilhelmina met her gaze. "Mom its—"

"Oh, come on, Claire." Wilhelmina interrupted him sharply, taking a step towards the infuriated older woman, "I know you've got a few brain cells left in that old head of yours." She jibed, eyes sparkling, "They're not all fried yet. I'm sure you can work it out for yourself...but just in case." Willie slipped her arm through Daniels, pressing her body into his side.

Claire watched her movements like a hawk and as soon as she laid a hand on her son, Claire flew at her.

"Mom, don't!" Daniel ordered stepping in between the two woman, protecting them from one another, and held up his hands, "Just calm down alright?"

Claire gawked at her son, "_CALM DOWN_!" she screeched and Willie cringed, "I will not _calm down_, not until you tell me that what I saw— with my own eyes—was some sick, perverted joke." Claire demanded, her eyes boring into her son's pleadingly, "Tell me that that...that..that kiss—urgh!" she shuddered dramatically and Willie rolled her eyes, "That it was a drunken mistake or, or, or a bet gone horribly wrong." She pleaded with him, looking pointedly at Wilhelmina as she stressed that word. "Just _tell me_ that it wasn't real?" Claire begged of him, grasping his hands.

Daniel sighed, looking into his mother's eyes, she was so disappointed, felt so betrayed, he could see it already.

Wilhelmina glanced between mother and son and shook her head, rolling her eyes at their dramatics, and people called _her_ a drama queen. "Oh, for god sake Claire!" Willie cried throwing up her hands, "Enough with the dramatics it's not even—"

"Serious." Daniel finished for her, sending her a pointed stare to which Wilhelmina returned with a perfectly arched eyebrow. "It's not even serious yet." Daniel repeated slowly, turning back to face his mother whose face was the picture of disgust, "Mom—"

"You and..." Claire trailed off, turning narrowed eyes on an equally surprised Wilhelmina, "Tell me your not—that you and _her_ aren't—" Claire's eyes widened and she turned away, shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh my god."

"So you are together?" Betty questioned timidly, stepping towards her boss and friend, while both Marc and Amanda stared at the pair wide eyed and open mouthed.

Daniel turned to her and nodded, "Yes, Betty."

Betty's eyebrows rose and she glanced at Claire who was standing with her back to the two, one hand over her mouth and the other resting on her stomach as she continued to shake her head.

"Uh...um..." Betty stuttered nervously, glancing between the two sets of piercing blue eyes, one considerably more intimidating than the other. She cleared her throat loudly and tried again, "I—wow." She settled on, shaking her head in disbelief.

Daniel chuckled at her response, all that stuttering and all they got was "wow"

Amanda, however, was bouncing on the spot and grinning manically, acting as if Christmas had come early. "Oh my god, Marc!" she squeaked drawing the attention of the rooms inhabitants. "That ..." she gestured wildly towards Daniel and Wilhelmina, "...is _soooo _hot!" she exclaimed in all seriousness, clapping her hands in delight. Amanda's dancing eyes scanned the faces in the room, none of them matching her enthusiasm and she frowned, confused by the lack of excitement. This was huge: Daniel Meade and Wilhelmina Slater were a _couple! _This would go down in fashion history!

The young blond met Wilhelmina's unwavering stare and shrinked back, sensing the irritation in the older woman's eyes, "Eek." She squeaked and slipped behind Marc, using him as a human shield.

"Why?" Claire whispered and the duo turned to her.

"What?" Wilhelmina asked impatiently, one hand on her hip.

Claire turned slowly on the spot bringing her hand down from her face, "Why?" she asked again, her questioning eyes lingering on Wilhelmina.

Willie frowned and shook her head, "I don't under—"

"_Why_ are you doing this?" Claire elaborated, advancing on her slowly, "Haven't you taken enough from me already?"

Wilhelmina's eyes narrowed, "What makes you think this is about _you_?"

Claire released a bout of bitter laughter, "First it was Alexis, then it was Bradford and now..." she exhaled slowly, looking to the floor as tears welled in her eyes, there was no way in hell she was going to cry in front of that god awful woman. Claire cleared her throat and raised her head again, "And now Daniel."

Wilhelmina frowned, "Claire, I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"I knew bringing you back here was a bad idea." Claire growled, "You're nothing but trouble and we were all better off without you!" Claire tilted her head sharply, "Is this another one of you schemes? Have you reverted back to your futile and pathetic attempts to take over this company?"

Wilhelmina chuckled, shaking her head in amusement, "Claire, darling, I already _own half_ of this company." She reminded the older blond as she sashayed towards her, "I don't need to scheme..._you_ made sure of that." Willie taunted with a smug smirk.

Claire felt her blood pressure rise as she took in the sparkle in Wilhelmina's eyes, "You evil, manipulative bitch!" she barked, jerking forwards her hands clenched into fists.

"That's enough!" Daniel ordered sternly, stepping in between the two fiery women, "Stand down." He quipped with a smirk and both women rolled their eyes and glared. Daniel cleared his throat and turned to his mother, "Mom, look I know that this is unexpected and...a little out-of-the-blue but it's not a scheme." He informed her certainly, "It's not one of Wilhelmina's tricks, she's not trying to take over the company. She got what she wanted when we asked her to come back."

"You!" Claire accused, stabbing her finger in his direction, "You asked her. You brought her back here, not me."

Daniel sighed, shaking his head, "Does it really matter?"

Claire raised an eyebrow at him and he swallowed.

"I, I mean...all that matters is that she's back and we're, we're trying this out." Daniel explained gesturing towards himself and Wilhelmina and Claire scoffed, turning away from them once more. "Ugh Mom, c'mon." Daniel pleaded in frustration, "Is this really such a bad thing?" he questioned with a shrug.

Claire whirled round with widened eyes, "Such a bad thing?" she echoed incredulously, "Daniel, do you remember what that woman has done to this family?" she exclaimed storming towards her clearly deranged son, "How much pain she's caused us, how hard she's tried to destroy us!"

"Mom—"

"NO!" Claire yelled, holding up her hands, "Don't you dare defend her! Wilhelmina Slater dedicated her life—for years—to tearing this family apart. She took pleasure in belittling, humiliating and demeaning everything that you did. Every accomplishment she would find fault in. Every failure she would delight in exposing. She almost destroyed this company and she, she killed your father!"

"Hey!" Wilhelmina cut in, pointing a finger at Claire, "That is not true. I had nothing to do with what happened to Bradford. He had a bad heart, Claire, that wasn't_ my_ fault."

"You put him in an early grave." Claire sneered, rehashing old wounds was petty, she knew that but Daniel was her son. She'd be damned if she allowed that woman to destroy him too.

Willie shook her head, "Ohhh no, you did that. Juggling an old drunk for a wife and a mistress on the side can take its toll, especially when the wife _kills_ the mistress." Wilhelmina retorted raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"That's enough." Daniel interjected, seeing clearly in his mind's eye where this was headed and it was nowhere good, "Don't bring dad into this Mom that was nobody's fault." He tried to placate but his mother astutely ignored him.

Claire's eyes narrowed and she dove for Wilhelmina, taking her by the arms and digging her polished nails into the delicate flesh there. "Stay away from my son." She growled, her voice dangerously low.

Wilhelmina clenched her jaw, masking her shock at the hands on her arms and swallowed the wince lodged in her throat at the burning sensation creeping up them, "Or what?" she ground out through clenched teeth, "You'll cut the brakes on _my_ car too?"

Claire inhaled sharply, her last shred of self control shattered and before she could register what she was doing, she raised her arm and snapped.  
"AH!"

**~UB~**

The slap that followed that question resonated around the room, seeming to bounce of each and every face as every body jerked at the sound, even Claire Meade herself.

Betty gasped, her hands flying to her mouth to muffle the sound, her eyes widening as she stared at Claire in shock.

That should not have happened. Everything always goes too far when Wilhelmina and Claire come to blows, they rile each other up and push all the wrong buttons, until all hell breaks loose and one snaps. Just like that.

Amanda's eyes were the size of saucers as she watched the scene unfold, horrified and suddenly fearing for her life she slithered back behind Marc and Betty, once again using her two best friends as human shields.

Marc jumped at the sound of skin on skin and cringed, knowing without looking at his friend's face that that was one hell of a slap. If it had been at Wilhelmina's hand, he would have been proud. His hands clenched into fists and he ground his teeth together at the cry that passed Wilhelmina's lips and his angry eyes darted towards Claire.

Daniel's heart skipped a beat when his mother's palm connected with Wilhelmina's cheek painfully and he winced, anger swelling in his chest towards his mother and her violence and towards Wilhelmina for choosing that particular button to push, knowing fine well that his mother had already reached her limit, and that would push her over the edge.

"Mom!" Daniel barked, reacting first before Wilhelmina could, fearing what she would do. He took his mother by the arms and pushed her backwards then turned back to Wilhelmina, "Willie? Are you okay?"

When Claire Meade's hand struck her face, Wilhelmina couldn't stop the yelp that passed her lips, the force behind the older woman's strike so incredibly unexpected, the act itself utterly shocking, that Willie was floored. She turned her head slowly and raised her eyes to meet her nemesis—who, Wilhelmina thought smugly, was wide eyed and open mouthed, clearly surprised at her own actions—holding her gaze stoically and just barely resisting the urge to reach up and touch the burning, stinging flesh of her cheek.

Daniel called her name and Wilhelmina tore her eyes from Claire's to look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked again but Willie couldn't reply, she merely returned her gaze to Claire and stared.

Daniel frowned and placed his hand on her arm, tugging on her elbow so she'd look at him again, "Are you okay?"

Willie glanced down at his hand on her arm then back up to his concern filled blue orbs and nodded, "Fine." She replied tightly, "I'm fine."

Daniel searched her eyes for something else but got nothing, "You sure?"

Wilhelmina found Claire's orbs once more and nodded, "Positive." She answered evenly, her penetrating gaze boring holes into Claire. The room fell silent as the two women stared at one another in unbearable silence.

Wilhelmina looked Claire up and down in contempt then cut her eyes to Daniel's, "I have work to do." She informed him coldly before storming towards the door and wrenching it open so hard it bounced off the wall with a crack, then she disappeared around the corner, hips swaying.

**~UB~**

As soon as his office door closed of its own accord, Daniel turned on his mother, "What the hell, Mom?" he cried in outrage, "What in the hell was that?"

Claire shook her head, wringing her hands together, "I, I have no idea. I just—lost control."

"You _hit _her!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the closed door.

"She deserved it!" Claire snapped back, her temper still too frayed to control.

Daniel shook his head slowly, "No she didn't." He argued sternly meeting his mother's eyes steadily, "Marc, go see if she's okay." He ordered, not breaking eye contact with Claire but Marc had already gone so instead Betty and Amanda slipped silently from the room.

Waiting until the door clicked shut, Daniel walked towards his mother, "What you said to her, about dad was _out of line! _Wilhelmina did not plan for it, in fact it royally screwed with her plan if you remember correctly, and she certainly did not kill him."

Claire watched her son closely, the disappointment in his eyes, the anger in his voice and the way he started moving towards the door as he spoke, his mind subconsciously telling his body where he wanted to be at that moment. He wanted to be with her and that scared Claire more deeply than anything else ever had.

"She's playing you, Daniel." Claire persisted, refusing to back down on this, "She's using you to get the company. You're just a pawn in her little, sick and twisted game! Why can't you see that?" Claire exclaimed incredulously.

Daniel scoffed, shaking his head, "And why can't _you_ see that you're wrong?" he fired back, his voice diffused of all anger, "This isn't a game, Mom. Wilhelmina isn't the same woman she was four years ago. She got to where she wanted to be and along the way she managed to gain ownership of _half_ of this company not just Mode." He reminded her, explaining slowly as if speaking with a child, "She has what she wanted."

Claire shook her head defiantly, "It's not enough." She told him certainly, "It'll never be enough for women like her. They always want more, Daniel. Always."

Daniel nodded slowly, "Maybe you're right, Mom. Maybe the satisfaction will wear off eventually and the old Wilhelmina Slater will rear her ugly head but for now? For now that version, that power hungry, career driven backstabber is gone. It's about time you recognised that."

Claire watched her son head for the door, bewildered, since when did he have so much faith in Wilhelmina Slater? "You're making a big mistake Daniel." Claire called after him and he stopped in his tracks, "She will hurt you. It's what she does."

Daniel opened his mouth to reply but shook his head instead, wrenching open the door and stalking out of the office all the while praying to god that his mother was wrong.

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina slammed her office door behind her, falling back against it heavily as her hand made its way up to her stinging cheek. Hissing at the contact, Willie drew the curtains and stomped over to her liquor cabinet. Her hand stopped mid-way to the vodka, craving something with a richer kick she reached for the bourbon, pouring herself a healthy measure and downing it with a wince.

Two gentle knocks punctuated the air and the door clicked open slowly. Wilhelmina kept her back turned, knowing full well who it was before he even entered the room.

"That sounded painful." Marc observed, walking slowly towards her.

Wilhelmina shrugged, "It stings." She admitted uninterested, "But I've been hit harder." That was also the truth, unfortunately.

"Willie." Marc said evenly and Wilhelmina sighed, turning to him slowly. "What are you doing?" he asked his friend and mentor concerned, "Is this another game? Another ploy to take over the company?" he asked her seriously, "Cause if it is I need to know and I'll also be a little hurt that you didn't include me from the beginning." He pouted, despite being tired of the games and the scheming, he was still loyal and wanted to see her happy and who _didn't_ enjoy the odd scheme every now and again? "We're partners in crime." He smirked with a wink.

Wilhelmina smiled softly, feeling bad for lying to him but answered, "It's not a scheme." Anyway, shaking her head.

Marc's smirk fell and his expression became unreadable as he stared unwaveringly at her, something he no doubt learned from her, Willie thought to herself sadly.

"What?" She snapped setting down the empty tumbler, "What do you want me to say, Marc? Do you want an explanation cause I can't give you one." She ranted matching his unwavering stare with her own, "I don't know _how_ it happened okay? It just did and no, I don't know where it's going _or_ what it means."

Marc stared at her silently for several more minutes then lifted his shoulders, "I just want you to be careful, Willie." He informed her gently, "I don't want you to get hurt, again."

Clearly now he was referring to the disaster that was her and Conner's relationship—at least how it ended—and Willie closed her eyes against the memories, opening them again to meet his painfully sincere gaze.

"Neither do I." She agreed honestly and Marc smiled at her a little sadly.

"Well." He exclaimed clapping his hands together, "I'm not gonna push or fish or reprimand you in any way." Marc informed her with a smirk and Wilhelmina raised a brow, "But I _am_ gonna say this: when you're _ready_ to answer those questions, I am here."

Wilhelmina's eyebrow fell and a genuine smile graced her lips at the boys words and she tilted her head in acknowledgement.

Marc nodded back as a second set of knuckles rapped on her door which opened slowly to reveal an angry looking Daniel Meade.

Marc's eyes widened a fraction and he turned to Wilhelmina, silently asking if she wanted to be left alone with him.

Willie met his questioning stare and nodded.

Daniel watched Marc leave and as soon as the door closed he began to pace in front of her chaise.

"Daniel?" Wilhelmina called for his attention but he just kept on pacing, "Daniel?" she called again more sternly and he looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

Daniel's eyes widened incredulously and he scoffed, "What's wrong? Were, were you in the same room as me just then?" he bit, shaking his head as he resumed pacing.

Wilhelmina narrowed her eyes at him and strode forwards, "Yes I was and _you_ did that Daniel." She retorted heatedly, "_You _started all of this, "not even serious yet" what the hell was that about?"

Daniel raised his eyes from the floor to meet her fiery stare and stiffened, his eyes taking in the redness of her cheek.

Willie frowned, jerking back slightly as he brought his hand up to her face and lightly trailed a knuckle down her cheek.

"She shouldn't have hit you." Daniel whispered, his eyes boring into hers.

Wilhelmina swallowed thickly, thrown off by their close proximity, "But she did." Willie pointed out smoothly, unconsciously licking her lips, "We rile one another up, Daniel. It always gets out of hand."

Daniel shook his head minutely, eyes travelling to her lips, "It's no excuse."

"I've been hit harder." She informed him evenly and his eyes flashed...something...Willie arched an eyebrow and cocked her head as she tried to decipher it, "Why didn't you tell them the truth?" she inquired moving her hands to her hips, "We needed their immediate reaction and we got it so why did you lie?"

Daniel shrugged, "Think how suspicious it would seem if they were suddenly okay with the idea. If the very next day our loved ones appeared unfazed by the thought of you and me together."

Wilhelmina's eyes narrowed slightly as she contemplated his words, "Well, Daniel Meade I'm impressed." She complimented with a nod. She had failed to consider that.

Daniel smirked and took a dangerous step closer, "I'm an impressive guy."

Willie chuckled, "I wouldn't know."

Daniel's jaw tightened and—against his will—his hands shot out to grip her hips tightly and he yanked her closer crashing his lips onto hers with force. Wilhelmina responded to the kiss immediately, pushing back just as hard, her hands grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket to pull him closer as their tongues duelled for control.

Daniel's hands moved around her waist as her hands reached his hair and he hoisted her up.

Willie wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved blindly backwards until the backs of his chins hit the chaise and he dropped down. Wilhelmina went for his tie, tugging it loose as Daniel slipped the strap of her one-shouldered purple dress down.

Wilhelmina's office phone chose that moment to blare loudly throughout the room and all movements ceased. The two pulled back slowly and stared one another in the eyes, breathing heavily as their minds caught up with their bodies.

Willie's eyes widened significantly as she glanced down at herself straddling his lap and proceeded to swiftly swing her leg around, standing up straight. "You should...um...you—" she pointed to the door.

Daniel nodded briskly as he straightened his tie, "Yeah. I should—I'm gonna go." He stuttered rising slowly.

Wilhelmina straightened out her dress and nodded, "Yes. You should do that."

The two stood in silence, eyes locked for several long drawn out seconds before Daniel cleared his throat loudly and headed for the door, closing it tightly behind him.

Wilhelmina exhaled deeply when the door clicked closed and her eyelids flickered, "Good god." She cursed moving one hand to cover her face as she tried to breathe normally, "What the hell was that?"

**~UB~**

Daniel fell back against her door heavily, his eyes closed as he kicked himself, "What the hell was that?" he questioned aloud as he slowly recovered from one hell of a kiss. "We..." Daniel's eyes widened as he pictured how far that session could have gone and he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Daniel?"

Daniel jumped a mile at the sound of his name and his eyes snapped open. Heaving a sigh Daniel turned towards his office, ignoring the woman in front of him.

"Daniel!" Claire called desperately, striding after her son, "Please wait."

Daniel froze at the sound of his mother's voice and, reluctantly, turned back, "What, Mom? What is it?"

Claire pursed her lips and walked towards him, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking into his eyes, "For what I said and the way I acted but I just..." she reached for his arm and held on tightly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. After _everything_ you have been through already this year—losing Molly—"

Daniel stiffened at the mention of his late wife's name and a horrible realisation occurred to him: he hadn't thought of her. When he had agreed to do this, Molly hadn't even entered his mind and she hadn't very often lately, not since the Bahamas' and Amanda.

"—you don't need any more heartache, sweetheart." Claire continued shaking him from his reverie. "I'm only concerned for you because I love you."

Daniel looked down into his mother's loving eyes and sighed, "I understand that, Mom, I do." He told her with a nod, "But I'm a grown man, Mom. I know what I'm doin' and who I'm doin' it with." He told her firmly, "I can handle it."

Claire stared at her son carefully, biting down on her lip, and reluctantly let go of his arm, "Alright." She nodded taking a step back, "I trust you."

Daniel smiled, "Thanks, Mom." Leaning down he kissed her cheek, "But if you really want to prove that..." he began slowly meeting her cautious gaze, "...then go apologize to Wilhelmina."

Claire's eyes widened as her son kissed her cheek again then walked away.

**~UB~**

Betty and Marc sat in an awkward silence, in their joint office: the former watching her boss and friend carefully as he moved around in his office. The latter staring into the distance, worrying about his own friend and the possible mess she had gotten herself into.

"It's just a fling, right?" Betty spoke up suddenly, turning her large brown eyes on him from across the way.

Marc looked over, lips pursed, "Of course." He agreed with too much enthusiasm to be the truth, "I mean, what else could it be?" he questioned with a nervous giggle, "They're just curious, gettin' it out of their systems. It's not like it'll last."

Betty scoffed, "Of course not." She agreed with too much gusto, "There's _no way_ it could last." She chuckled, shaking her head. The two unlikely friends turned to one another slowly with wide eyes.

"Oh my god." They murmured together.

"What if it lasts?" Marc cried.

"What if they fall in love?" Betty continued.

"Oh, my god what if they get married?"

Betty shook her head defiantly, "That, that won't happen." She stuttered unsure, "They—this is Daniel and Wilhelmina we're talking about, Marc. There's no way this could work out in the long run. Just look at their history."

Marc tilted his head as he considered her argument, "That's a whole lotta history." He agreed with a slow nod.

"Exactly." Betty reiterated turning back to her computer and actually focusing, "We're worrying over nothing."

"AH!" Betty exclaimed suddenly and Marc cringed, "Oh my god!" she cried again and he glared.

"What did we just talk about?" he exclaimed to himself, not referring to their Daniel-Wilhelmina-relationship-disaster fears but the refrain-from-any-over-exuberant-Latino-ways conversation.

Betty screamed in excitement shooting to her feet and clapping, as she jumped up and down on the spot, "I WON A BLOBBY!"

"What happened?" Daniel demanded as he came running from his office, "Are you okay?"

"NO!" Marc answered loudly, "I'm sharing an office with a chunky-cheering-charo!" he turned an accusatory glare on Betty who waved him off dismissively turning back to Daniel.

"I won a BLOBBY!" she informed him proudly.

Daniel grinned, "That's great! A BLOBBY!" he enthused then faltered, "What is a, a BLOBBY?"

"I don't know!" Betty replied with the same level of excitement as she turned to her computer, "It's a um..a Black and Latino Organisation of Bloggers and they would like to award Betty Suarez for the best new blog." She read aloud, eyes quickly scanning the page, "I didn't even know anyone _knew_ about my blog." She beamed with pride.

"Congratulations that is amazing." Daniel cheered with a wide smile.

"Did anybody hear that I'm a Junior Fashion Editor?" Marc called loudly, as he dumped a computer mouse into a trash can and pulled out his own.  
"This is crazy." Betty mumbled, ignoring Marc's ongoing celebration of himself, "They wanna send someone over to interview me _today _and I have to find my own person to present me with the award at the ceremony." Betty stood up straight and her eyes cut to Daniel's, "Will you do it?" she asked him hopefully.

"You want me too?" He asked her, uncertainly, not really knowing where she stood with him at the moment, after last night's revelation and then this morning.

"Who else would I want more?" Betty shot back sending him a pointed look, her eyes glancing in the direction of Wilhelmina's office.

Daniel smiled, "So we're okay?"

Betty nodded, "Of course. I trust you Daniel and I trust your judgement but just know that I'm here for you, no matter what happens."

Daniel nodded, "Then I'd love too. I mean, this is _huge."_

"Well, I don't know if it's huge." Betty downplayed her achievement with a wave of her hand, "It's being held..." she glanced back at the screen, "...in the place near Wendy's that has the cupcakes." She relayed with a frown then shrugged, "I'm guessing it's a little low rent?"

"Who cares?" Daniel dismissed it, "An award is an award and you deserve it. Your blog is terrific."

Betty's smile widened, "Really? You read it?"

Daniel's smile fell and he grew a tad uncomfortable.

Marc snorted from across the room, knowing what was coming next, pasty-face hadn't even read it yet.

**~UB~**

Her office door opened again and Wilhelmina sighed in frustration, spinning on the spot, "What now?" she snapped harshly, eyebrows rising in surprise when her eyes met those of Claire Meade.

"Oh, it's you." Willie greeted flatly, "Come to slap me again."

"Don't tempt me." Claire fired back and Willie's eyebrow arched.

"Do you want something, Claire? Or did you just come in here to mumble pathetic insults?" Wilhelmina demanded as she rounded her desk and fell into her chair with practiced grace.

Claire took a calming, deep breath and followed, sitting slowly in the opposite chair, not waiting for permission, "I uh...I came to apologize." She ground out reluctantly, reminding herself over and over that it was for Daniel. If she was going to protect him then she had to stay close, which meant making nice with the devil.

Wilhelmina's eyebrows rose and she swept her eyes from her laptop screen to Claire's, "Excuse me? I, I thought I just heard you say you came to apologize?"

Claire sent her a tight smile, "I did." She confirmed with a nod.

"To me?" Willie questioned once more, pointing to herself.

Claire nodded, "Mm-hm."

Wilhelmina smirked, chuckling in disbelief as she relaxed against the back of her chair, "Well, well, well, hell must have frozen over."

"Cute." Claire muttered, "But it already had." She retorted referring to Daniel and Wilhelmina's coupling.

Willie's smirk grew and she nodded, "That is true." Sitting up straight once more, Willie rested her arms on her desk, "So...what is it you came to apologize _for_?" she asked slowly fully intending to milk this for all she could, "Striking me? Or accusing me of murder? Because I think you'll find that it's the Meade family that murder runs in—wait, no that's alcoholism and adultery. My mistake."

Claire smirked, sitting forwards in her seat, "It's not going to work Wilhelmina." She replied instead.

"What isn't?" Willie questioned with innocent eyes.

"Whatever it is that you're up to with Daniel." Claire elaborated, "I don't care what lies you've fed him I will not be so easily fooled and I will not stand by in silence and allow you to tear him down. He has been through enough."

Wilhelmina sighed, "You're referring to Molly right?" she asked knowingly and Claire nodded. "Look, Claire, believe me or not but _there is no scheme_." Willie stressed honestly, "This isn't a game." Although it was, only difference was that Daniel is in on it, "I'm not trying to tear Daniel down and I don't want to hurt him. I'm Editor in Chief Claire, Mode is practically mine and _that_ is what I wanted. I'm happy with where I am."

Claire Meade listened to the woman's speech with critical ears, looking for any sign of dishonesty or the devilish twinkle in the eyes that meant she was playing her but could spot neither.

Wilhelmina bit her lip as she contemplated whether or not to say what she was thinking.

"What?" Claire asked suddenly, eyes narrowed as if reading her mind.

Wilhelmina blinked, hesitated, then decided, "I saw what losing Molly did to him, Claire. I know that kind of pain. He _has_ been through a lot this year and trust me when I say that I don't want to add to that heartache."

Claire's eyes widened in disbelief as she read the sincerity in the younger woman's blue eyes, and she realised that—for the first time in a very long time—she was having an honest, true, _real_ conversation with Wilhelmina Slater. The woman did have a heart after all.

Wilhelmina cleared her throat uncomfortably then admitted with adverted eyes, "Daniel, isn't the only person who had their heart broken this year." She informed the older woman evenly, "Nor is he the only one who lost the one he loved."

Claire, against her own will, scooted forwards in her chair, closer to the woman opposite and pointed out gently, "Conner isn't dead, Wilhelmina."

Wilhelmina's eyes cut to hers sharply in alarm—sometimes she forgot that Claire Meade wasn't as old as she made her out to be and that the woman paid attention, she wasn't blind or stupid—swallowing the sudden lump in her throat Wilhelmina replied, "He is too me."

Claire's stare softened at the quite voice Wilhelmina spoke in and the clear hurt that was shinning in her eyes. Nodding slowly Claire leaned back, "Well, I'm sorry." She apologized getting back on point, "I shouldn't have hit you and what I said about Bradford...it was unfair and untrue so...I apologize."

Wilhelmina cleared her throat again and sat up straighter, "Well, yes it was...and apology accepted."

Claire offered her a small smile, which Willie sent back, before rising to her feet and leaving the office.

Wilhelmina fell back in her chair, unable to believe that that conversation had just taken place before she decided that she need some air, "Coffee." She murmured to herself, normally she would have her assistant fetch her some but Willie needed to get out of this office. For once she wasn't too keen on having all eyes on her.

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina shook her head at herself as she exited the Meade building, her sudden want for a steaming cup of _good_ coffee slowly turning into a need.

"Oh my god! Oh my god I love you! It's you!"

Wilhelmina turned at the voice, so obviously directed towards her, and cringed at the _normal_ person daring to talk to her.

"I love your show!" the nobody continued, giggling to himself, "I love it when you all "Marc!" he mimicked—badly—throwing his arm in the air.

Wilhelmina frowned, glaring darkly behind her equally dark sunglasses, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wow, you're always on huh." He remarked impressed, looking her up and down, "Genius." He giggled before walking away.

Wilhelmina turned to watch him go, slowly removing her sunglasses from her face, her eyebrow arched before she turned on her heel and stalked back into Meade, angrier than she had been before she left.

**~UB~**

"What could that simpering fool have been talking about?" Willie demanded of Marc as she paced up and down in front of her chaise.

Marc lifted his shoulders, his eyes on the screen of her laptop, "I have no ide—ohhhhh." He exclaimed suddenly with wide eyes.

Willie paused then turned to him with an apprehensive stare, "What is it?" she demanded stalking around her desk to stand next to him, placing her hand roughly on his shoulder as she read over it. "Mean Queen's of Fashion in New York City's finest drag bar." She read aloud, Marc swallowing fearfully by her side. "Double bill featuring: _Manna Wintour_ and Wilheldiva Hater?" she exclaimed aghast.

Marc smiling in amusement stated, "That is _so_ fun—offe, offensive." He corrected briskly at the open mouthed, wide eyed look of outrage on Wilhelmina's face.

Wilhelmina shook her head, "I will not be mocked by some low rent drag queen. It's insulting." She declared flicking her hair over her shoulder then placing her hands on her hips.

"It's inexcusable." Came Marc's ever loyal agreement.

"It's delicious!" Claire exclaimed happily as she strolled into the office, "What's that web address?"

Wilhelmina bristled at the sight of her and the two women shared a slightly uncomfortable glance.

Marc smiled at Claire and reached for one of Willie's post-it notes, "Oh I'll write it dow—"

"Oh." Willie's eyes narrowed and she reacted, smacking his hand against his face, the post-it sticking there just under his nose, "Don't even bother. I'll have my lawyers draw up a cease and desist order immediately. As if I don't have enough_ queens_ to shut down here at MODE." She commented wryly, glancing pointedly to Marc.

Marc, while struggling to remove the post-it note from his face, nodded and winked at Claire who smiled in return.

Wilhelmina glared at the two of them icily and sighed in exasperation, before she slammed her laptop closed with much too much force.

**~UB~**

"Congratulation, Betty!" Amanda enthused sliding up next to Betty at the round table of the conference room.

"Awww." Betty grinned at her.

"Oh you must be so excited to be honoured by the Big Lesbian Order of Bloggers."

"Amanda." Marc called appearing at Betty's right side, "I already told you that's not what BLOB stands for. It stands for Big Lumpy _Obese_ Bloggers."

Betty remained smiling as she informed them, "Those slams might hurt if they were coming from award winners."

The smirks fell from both Marc and Amanda's faces as Daniel and Wilhelmina took their places at the head of the table.

"Everyone, let's get started." Daniel called for their attention and Marc took his seat next to Betty while Amanda stood behind them at the wall.

"Oh, you're running this." Willie sighed, "Fine. It'll be like watching a five year old _pretend_ to drive the car."

Daniel, instead of his usual knee-jerk reaction of anger towards her, smirked at the slam noticing how they had unconsciously stood closer together despite the..._altercation_...in his office and the..._episode_...in hers.

"Thank you, Willie. For that resounding vote of bitchiness." He retorted and Wilhelmina felt herself smirk as she placed her hands on her hips, also noticing the lack of distance between them...and apparently so had everyone else. There had never been so much silence between so many people in that room in all the years of MODE.

"But I am nonetheless very excited to announce that I've landed us an exclusive fashion shoot and interview with Diego Martinez and Victoria Valez."

Betty's eyes lit up and she shrieked happily, surprising all in the room, who cringed at the volume of noise.

"I have to deal with that all day." Marc remarked bitterly to someone on Betty's left.

"I love them!" Betty chirped and Daniel smiled, "I've seen every single one of his movies. From 'Dawn of Shame' where Victoria plays a disgraced prostitute to 'Tides of Regret' where she plays a disgraced traffic cop." She spouted off, diligently ignoring Marc's eye rolling, head massaging and yawning throughout.

"Must she get so worked up?" he quipped to the same person causing Daniel to smirk.

"And overseeing the fashion shoot is our newest Junior Fashion Editor: Marc St. James." Daniel announced, his face impassive as he swallowed another smirk.

Marc shrieked loudly, clapping his hands together in glee, his face the picture of happiness that is until Willie narrowed her eyes at him and the clapping ceased, his squeals of delight morphing into throaty coughs.

"And, covering the interview component..." Daniel continued with a chuckle.

"Please be me. Please be me." Betty pleaded quietly, fingers crossed.

"Is this a creative meeting or the price is right?" Wilhelmina snapped impatiently throwing out her hands then placing them firmly on her hips.

"Actually I was planning on doing it myself." Daniel informed her with a smirk, turning his head to meet her eyes.

Effectively shattering Betty's hope.

Willie met his stare, "Well by _it _do you mean the interview or Victoria Valez." She jibed.

"No, Willie, I assure you my interest in the interview is purely professional." Daniel assured her, smirking as he

looked her up and down, "And besides...who needs _her_ when I have you."

Everyone gasped. Apparently they had still been assuming that Daniel and Wilhelmina's relationship was a rouse—disregard the actuality that it is—and not the 'real thing'

Wilhelmina's eyes widened, affronted by his cocky assumption before she remembered that they were playing 'house' and he was merely keeping up his half of the deal. Smirking Willie replied smoothly, "Not tonight you won't."

This time there was a collective wince to be heard.

Daniel bit back his laughter and leaned in close, "Like you could go without." This however, could not be heard by all.

Willie turned her head to him slowly, the brief eye contact enough to let him know that she was once again impressed, before she turned away to stare straight ahead, "And how many Diego Martinez movies have you actually _seen_?" she asked, the question valid and bang on the mark, turning back to watch him squirm.

Daniel's smile fell and he faltered, turning back to Betty and crossing his arms, "You know what, it would be fun for us to do it together Betty."

Betty blinked, "Yes!" came her delayed reaction, to entranced by what had just occurred between the two heads before them all. She glanced at Marc whose expression matched hers, she did not have to glance at Amanda to know how she was reacting, Betty could practically _hear_ her friend salivating at the images flickering in front of her eyes from that, rather personal, conversation.

Betty blinked again and shook her head, "Oh, I'm so excited!" she beamed happily at Daniel, "I have so many questions—I'm gonna start by re-watching all of their movies—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Daniel chuckled, "Slow down, Betty. There's plenty of time."

Wilhelmina pursed her lips and shook her head, "Oh, I don't know Daniel. Should she _slow_ down or...you _speed_ up? I mean, I would hate to see the assistant exceed the master." Was her smart remark.

Wilhelmina looked at Daniel then Betty then Daniel, "Uh who am I kidding?" she looked to Marc, "I'd love to see that."

Marc lifted his pad of paper—which was designed in advance to display the word snap—in front of his face and winked at Willie.

Daniel frowned looking to Betty who dutifully shook her head, smiling awkwardly.

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina was angry—no that was an understatement—she was livid! How dare that drag queen wannabe insult her in that way! And Marc, how dare he buy into it and with _Claire_ of all people!

Wilhelmina growled as she dropped her head into her hands, "I am going to sue the ass of that fu—"her livid rantings were interrupted by a deep chuckle at her office door. Glare already in place, Willie looked up to find Daniel standing in her doorway. The glare was rescinded.

"Daniel." She greeted in mild surprise, "I didn't know you were still here."

Daniel shrugged, taking her less than adverse tone as permission to enter, and stepped over the threshold, "I uh..." he cleared his throat loudly and crossed his arms, "...heard about your impersonator: Wilheldiva Hater?" he quizzed a bout of laughter escaping his quirked lips.

Wilhelmina's eyes darkened and she glared menacingly at him, "It's. Not. Funny." She ground out through gritted teeth, pushing out of her chair slowly.

Daniel nodded wordlessly as he continued to laugh, "Oh yes...it is." He disagreed.

Willie's eyes narrowed as she rounded her desk hastily, slamming her fist into his bicep, "Not it's not!" she shrieked petulantly, refraining from stomping her foot in annoyance.

Daniel took in her huffy stance and juvenile pout and couldn't help but laugh more, which only worsened her mood and she turned briskly away. Daniel shook his head, "Aw come on, Willie." He droned, now talking to her back, "Lighten up a little, it's not the end of the world. In fact, I'd look at it as a compliment: imitation is the highest form of flattery, right?" he placated kindly, "Go with it. I'm sure there's a positive in there somewhere."

Wilhelmina tilted her head contemplatively, then rapidly shook it, "It's embarrassing!" she exclaimed spinning back around to face him.

Daniel frowned, "Why? She's—he's—" he paused in confusion, "She's not doing it to insult or degrade or embarrass you." He explained calmly, "She's doing it because she loves you it—it's like a tribute."

Willie's head tilted again at his words, only this time they seemed to stick, "Hmmm...maybe." she eventually conceded.

Daniel grinned then his shoulders began to shake with silent laughter.

Willie frowned but felt her lips quirk upwards in an almost smile, "What?"

Daniel shook his head and inhaled, "I was, I was just tryin' to...picture it." He chocked out laughing openly.

Wilhelmina's eyes narrowed and she struck his arm again, but with a smirk, "Well, stop." She ordered weakly as his laughter began to fade.

Daniel met her cobalt eyes and his mind went blank. He shifted his weight and his hand brushed hers alerting him to just how close they were standing and he swallowed.

Wilhelmina shook her head at him slowly then looked up into his sapphire orbs and her breath caught. He shifted and his hand brushed hers. She looked down sharply then up, licking her lips.

He moved closer. She did the same. Daniel's hand trailed slowly up her arm and rested on her neck, his thumb stroking her collar bone.

Wilhelmina drew her lower lip into her mouth and bit down as her hand moved to his hip.

They stared at one another intensely, each gaze full of want and desire...and uncertainty.

Daniel moved closer still, pressing himself against her, a guttural groan passing his lips, eyes on hers.

Willie bit down harder, her hand tightening on his hip when his breath hit her skin. Tilting her head back she groaned, her finger slipping into the loop of his pants and she jerked her wrist, pulling his hips against her.

Daniel snapped. His lips met hers roughly and she responded eagerly. The internal battle over as they gave in.

**~UB~**

It was a hot kiss, filled with urgency and need, all lips and teeth and tongue. Nothing slow or gentle about it: they weren't getting to know the other, there was no exploration it was...desperate, frantic.

Daniel's hand moved to the back of her head and he pulled her closer, pressing harder against her and she stumbled under his weight.

Wilhelmina's hand shot out and she gripped the glass of her desk when she hit it. Her hand flew to his shoulder and she gripped his jacket in a tight fist.

Daniel snaked an arm around her waist and lifted her with ease, planting her on the desk, both hands moving to her face, cupping her cheeks.

Wilhelmina parted her legs and he slid in between, bringing them closer again, lips never parting. When her vision began to swim and her chest hurt Willie pulled back to breathe.

The two stared at one another, chests heaving as the breath-stealing kiss ended abruptly. Both sets of blue were darkened and dilated as they gazed into the others depths.

Against his body's wish but under his mind's advisement Daniel whispered raspily, "We shouldn't."

Wilhelmina nodded once, "But we will." She concluded, her voice throaty, hoarse.

And just like that it was on again. All lips and teeth and tongue, more frantic and urgent and desperate than before.

Wilhelmina moved two hands to his shoulders and pushed at his jacket violently, it fell in a heap to the floor.

Daniel pushed the thick shoulder strap down, his fingertips brushing the skin revealed with a feathery touch, one arm twisting around to rest on her lower back.

Wilhelmina attacked his tie with gusto, pulling too hard trapping it in a tight knot, so instead began to yank it over his head, whimpering when his lips left hers.

Daniel growled at the noise she made, his lips latching onto the soft skin of her neck and she gasped. He sucked and bit and kissed, scraping his teeth against her carotid artery as he cupped a breast with one hand.

Wilhelmina threw her head back with a moan, turning her head away from his to grant him easier access, "Oh, god." she gasped as he teased a nipple threw her dress. Willie drew in a shuddering breath and reached between them then, hands making fast work of his belt and zipper. She pushed his pants past his hips then used her feet to manoeuvre them the rest of the way down, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Daniel moved his lips to her collar bone and bit down drawing the breath from her, her hands gripping his biceps, nails digging in through the fabric of his shirt.

Moaning as his lips moved lower then trailed back up her neck Wilhelmina reached between them and dipped her hand wantonly beneath the fabric of his boxers, dragging her nails over his length.

Daniel bucked his hips against her roughly, a harsh hiss escaping his lips. Willie leaned back, hand stroking him lightly—teasing—and met his lust filled orbs arching her eyebrow in pleasant surprise.

Daniel smirked and moved his mouth to her ear, "Told you, I'm impressive." He whispered hotly and Wilhelmina's eyes fell closed.

"That you are." She managed to rasp out before his lips were back on hers—finally—swallowing her breath as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Daniel shifted position and Wilhelmina withdrew her hand when he lifted her slightly, pushing her dress up her thighs to her hips. With a smirk he pressed his hand against her through the thin fabric of her panties—torturing her—and she gasped sharply, whimpered and bucked her hips against his hand, back arching pushing her breasts against his chest.

"Daniel." She gasped, her voice trembling, she stared demandingly into his eyes.

The sound of his name from her lips in _that_ voice was more than Daniel could take. Hooking his fingers around the thin material he tore them from her in one tug. He thrust two fingers inside of her and she cried out, tensing in his arms as a shiver ran through her.

Wilhelmina dug her nails into him painfully and nibbled on his ear, pulling it and kissing the skin of his neck underneath.

Daniel curled his fingers inside of her and jerked them in a come-hither motion.

"AH!" Wilhelmina exclaimed throwing her head back and bucking against him.

Daniel smirked, abruptly removing his hand. Wilhelmina whimpered brining her head back to stare into his eyes. Daniel didn't give her much time for thought before he slammed into her, hard and deep causing her to cry out loudly, her intake of breath sharp and broken. Daniel grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth to his, attacking her lips in a kiss that stopped both their hearts and sent their heads spinning.

"_Harder!" _Wilhelmina ordered, her voice so hoarse he wouldn't have made it out had she not been so near.

And he obeyed, taking her hard and fast, right there. Their painful and torturous need surpassing their want to draw out the experience as long as possible. He yelled her name and she screamed his then it was over too soon.

Daniel dropped his head to her shoulder, one hand on her thigh holding it against his waist, the other at the back of her neck. His breaths were ragged in his chest as his world continued to spin, still coming down from the high.

Wilhelmina closed her eyes, lips pressed against the skin of his neck, one hand rested on her desk for leverage while the fingers of her other were wound tightly in his hair. She couldn't breathe and her skin was on fire. Her chest rose almost violently as she struggled for air, willing her world to stop spinning as her heart pounded in her ears. She winced in his ear when he pulled out of her.

Daniel lifted his head slowly and rested his forehead against hers, staring until she opened her eyes to look at him. He could see, already, the wheels turning in her mind as she tried to make sense of what they had just done but he wasn't ready to face it yet, nor was he ready for her to pull away—which he knew she would do—so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

Wilhelmina could feel his eyes on her so she reluctantly opened her own and her breath faltered—had they always been _that _blue?—the question faded in her mind as his lips met hers once more. She knew what he was doing. He didn't want her to think because if she did then she would realise exactly what they had just done and feel the need to analyse it. Of course that meant being alone which would result in her pushing him away and clearly he didn't want that. Wilhelmina realised, in alarm, that she didn't want that either.

Sighing contentedly against his lips she kissed him back. It was a slow burn of a kiss, sultry, hot and deep. It built slowly, building and building until it erupted into lips and teeth and tongue again, once more urgent and frantic but not as desperate. This time it was slow, more exploratory as the remaining items of clothing were shed and discarded and they moved to the chaise, doing the dance all over again. Over and over and over again.

**~UB~**

Daniel smiled tightly at Diego and Victoria, nodding his head as a way of goodbye before he and Betty turned and walked away, side by side. The photo shoot had been a glaring success and Marc was just giddy, like a fairy on crack.

Daniel however, was a little less enthusiastic. Betty has just spent the better part of the interview talking him down. Not only that but he was still reeling from the events of last night, unable to even _look_ in the direction of Wilhelmina's office out of fear. Fear that he would barge in there and take her again. To say that it had been the best sex of his life just didn't seem accurate enough and it was all he could think about.

"What was that?" Daniel barked angrily, voice low, when they were far enough away to go unheard.

The giddy Marc St. James was now doing damage control with the international stars.

"What?" Betty chirped, unconcerned.

"_What? _You embarrassed me in front of Victoria."

"Oh, come on Daniel." was Betty's flippant reply, "I was just teasing. I mean, it's not like I said anything worse than any of the things _you_ said about _me_ yesterday."

"You said them to a major, international film star who might go blabbing them all over CAN next year." Daniel retorted tersely, "I said mine on a tiny website, to a band of twenty cat loving weirdo's. It's a little different don't you think!" he snapped before stalking off, leaving a clearly hurt and insulted Betty Suarez in his wake.

**~UB~**

"I'm mad, because you totally hit on that guy I was trying to stalk." Helen informed the faceless voice on the other line, while she sat lounging in her chair at reception.

Wilhelmina tilted her head at the woman, coming to a stop at the orange circle, "Why does your face look familiar?" she questioned the big eyed blond with the hoop earrings.

Helen shrugged, "Well it shouldn't. I've had it totally redone since the last time I was here." She informed her with a nod, "Here's the name of that place, where I got my jacket." She smiled, handing over a pink post-it note.

"Why would I care where you got your jacket?" Willie asked, dumbfounded.

"Cause...you asked." Helen replied slowly.

Wilhelmina jerked back, sending the odd woman a disgusted look as she walked around reception to the tube, Helen following her with her eyes a disgruntled look on her face. Willie shook it off as she strutted down the tube, hips swaying and mind wandering.

She had been reluctant to step foot into her office this morning but unfortunately it was for all the wrong reasons. It wasn't due to disgust or embarrassment or regret, anger even, it was because of the memories of a particular experience that were still fresh in her mind. There were no words to describe Willie's relief when she realised that Daniel would be overseeing the Diego and Victoria shoot for most of the morning, therefore she wouldn't have to see him. That realisation disappointed her some but it was for the best because she really wanted to do it again, like really wanted to do it again and it was utterly distracting.

Wilhelmina shook herself from her reverie and raised her eyes to her office, stopping short. Her eyes widened a fraction as she laid eyes on Wilheldiva Hater, her drag queen persona, and tightened her jaw marching the phoney into her office and slamming the door.

**~UB~**

"Please Miss Slater, don't shut down my show." Wilheldiva begged, "It's my only livelihood and I can't afford a law suit."

"Or a descent dress it seems." Willie cracked, trailing her eyes up the painfully fake mess, "Now get out." She ordered turning to the door dismissively, "Rayon hurts my eyes." Pausing with her hand on the doorknob Willie sighed, "I won't sue you." She informed her impersonator quietly, Daniel's words from last night ringing in her ears, "You have my word."

Wilheldiva smiled in relief, but kept silent about her show. There was no way in hell she was going to push her luck.

Wilhelmina wrenched open her office door and yelped quietly when she found Daniel on the other side.

"We should...talk." he trailed off slowly as his eyes found Willie number 2. Tilting his head he drew his eyes up the apparel, "Hmmm..." he nodded once, "That's pretty good." He complimented.

Wilheldiva smiled, "Well, thank you."

Daniel smiled back, his eyes moving back towards Wilhelmina, hungry eyes drinking in her white low cut dress appreciatively. "Not as good as the real thing." He muttered quietly and two eyebrows arched, one from each Willie.

Wilhelmina smirked, pretty sure that he had not meant to say that aloud and glanced behind her towards Wilheldiva Hater who smirked back.

"I love you in white." Daniel informed her and Willie cut her eyes to his. Now _that_ he had meant to say aloud.

"Huh." Wilheldiva murmured, eyes on the couple and they both turned to her, "You look nice together." She elaborated simply, and shrugged.

Blue met blue once more and the atmosphere changed noticeably.

Daniel cleared his throat and fidgeted with his tie, "Uh...clearly you're busy right now so..." he turned to walk out then turned back, "Don't forget, Callie from Long Lash is coming tomorrow." He spouted off, obviously trying to remember and tell her before he forgot. "She wants to do a Breast Cancer fundraising tie in with us—"

Willie's bored and irritated sigh cut him off, her eyes falling closed at the thought and he smiled.

"Look, I know the only thing you hate more than corporate altruism is drugstore make-up but she really wants to meet you."

Willie opened her eyes slowly and stared into his, "Fine!" she snapped in annoyance and his smile widened.

"Thank you." He said gratefully and turned away only to turn back a second time to stare at Wilheldiva Hater.

Wilhelmina narrowed her eyes at him, trying to decipher what was running through his mind.

Daniel met her stare and smirked, nodding towards Wilheldiva pointedly, "Something positive." He reminded her with a wink before leaving the room.

Willie watched him go with wide eyes, shocked by his suggestion and even more shocked that he'd come up with it. The fact that he thought of it before _her_—well, that she was choosing to ignore because it was too damn frightening.

Advancing slowly on her larger self Wilhelmina smiled devilishly, "Come back tomorrow." She informed her slowly, "Since you're no longer performing I may have a new job for you."

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina hesitated outside of his office. It was late, very late and their avoidance of one another had officially failed. They were the only ones in the building _again_ and as anxious as it made her, they had to talk it out.

Willie rolled her eyes at the thought, she hated talking. She'd much rather let her actions do the talking _for_ her but in this situation...it was exactly her _actions_ that were the problem.

Inhaling deeply and steeling herself against him she pushed open the door and stepped into the office.

Daniel raised his head sharply, knowing exactly who it was as her Chanel perfume wafted into the room. "Wilhelmina." He greeted her tensely fighting to keep his eyes on hers, refusing to let them stray elsewhere—Why did she have to be wearing white?

"Daniel." Wilhelmina nodded back, taking the seat across from him.

The two sat in an awkward and uncomfortable silence for several, excruciating minutes until Willie had enough.

"We shouldn't have done..._that_." she stated the obvious, cocking her head to the left.

Daniel cleared his throat and chuckled, "No we shouldn't have." He agreed shaking his head, "It was stupid and irresponsible and—" he looked over into her eyes and forget what else he was going to say.

"Reckless." Willie whispered, finishing for him.

Daniel nodded slowly, "Reckless."

"We shouldn't do it again." Wilhelmina advised, eyes flickering towards his lips.

Daniel continued to shake his head slowly, "We shouldn't..._but_..." he ventured hesitantly.

Willie sat up straighter in her chair, "But...?" she coaxed, watching him with unwavering blue eyes.

Looking to her lips Daniel swallowed thickly, pushing to continue, "But...what harm could it do?" he shrugged, regretting his choice of words instantly. The both knew the damage it could do. "I mean, we're both adults." He corrected smoothly, "_Consenting_ adults who know exactly what they're doing."

"With needs." Wilhelmina added, hands gripping the arms of her chair.

Daniel nodded, "With needs...and the ability to say "no."

Wilhelmina smirked and rising slowly from her chair she ventured around his desk. Her hand slid up his right arm then she placed both on his shoulders, spinning the chair around to her. Leaning down close, her lips to his ear she whispered, "Are you saying "no" Daniel?"

Daniel's mouth went dry at the sultry tone. He met her gaze intensely, "Are _you_ saying "no" Wilhelmina?" he fired back, his voice a sexy husk.

Wilhelmina's lips formed that devilish smirk again and she straddled his lap shaking her head slowly, "Not quite yet."

Daniel smirked back as she pressed her lips to his, arms snaking around his neck. Daniel slid his hands up her thighs to her hips, pulling her down against him and gripping so hard it could bruise. "Good." He mumbled into the kiss as his fingers unzipped her dress slowly.

**~UB~**

"Betty Suarez." Betty greeted in that chipper tone that was so Betty. After ranting to her family the night before about Daniel's hurtful words yesterday she was feeling a lot better. It had also been nice to vent on her blog, therapeutic.

"_Mija." _Her father's tense voice greeted her down the line, _"Have you read your blog today?"_

"No." Betty replied moving her hands to her computer to bring it up, "I just got in. AH! Five hundred hits!" she beamed happily, "Look at all these comments."

"_Yeah...and they're all about how your jackass friend is really Daniel Meade."_

Betty's face fell as she continued to read them, "Oh my god...and it's linked to like a hundred websites. How did that happen?" she cried, feeling the panic set in. This was so bad.

"_Why did you write about that?" Ignacio asked of her, "I told you not too."_

"I know, Pappi, I know." Betty cried, slapping her free hand to her forehead. "What do I do?"

"_Alright, just calm down."_ He instructed her calmly himself, _"Is there _any _chance Daniel hasn't seen it?"_

"I don't know he, he doesn't even read my blog." Betty informed him harriedly, "And he's not usually that into the web so, maybe he didn't."

She hoped.

**~UB~**

"So, anytime your name appears in the media..." Amanda began to explain from her place behind Daniel's desk, in his chair, "...you'll hear a little _bing! _and receive a Google alert." She concluded with a smile, loving her new job as Daniel's assistant.

Daniel nodded from behind her and watched the screen as a _bing! _sounded. Followed by another and another and another...

Amanda's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened, "Oh." She chirped as the string of _bings! _became so frequent that the sound seemed to meld together continuously.

Daniel frowned, raising his head after he read the link to stare through the glass windows into Betty's office, meeting her eyes with a stern glare.

Betty's hope was dashed and she gripped the phone a little tighter, "Nope, he definitely saw it."

**~UB~**

"What were you thinking, posting a rant like that about me?" Daniel demanded as he paced inside her office while Betty sat in her chair with her head down. "It, it was thoughtless and inappropriate and, and just _stupid!_ You know whenever the media sees my names it's like a feeding frenzy."

"I didn't even _use_ your name Daniel." Betty defended herself, turning to him when he stopped pacing by her door. "Someone else figured it out."

"Well you didn't make it hard!"

"Oh my god!" Marc cried excitedly as he threw open the door, peeking his head in to Betty, "The new proofs just came in and—hi." He directed to Daniel when he noticed him behind the door, "Awkward." Marc mused retreating quickly, proofs clutched to his chest with pride as he bounced away.

"Look, Daniel I am sorry!" Betty cried sincerely as her friend released a heavy sigh, moving away from the door. "But this is all gonna blow over fast. You've had _way_ worse things written about you, about how you were a womanizer—"

"Yeah but when they call me a womanizer at least it sounds sexy!" Daniel cut her off sharply, "You just made me sound like a jerk."

"Daniel." Amanda interrupted, wrenching open the opposite glass door, "Suzuki, TMZ and something called The New York Times are all on the line for you." She informed him speedily, "What should I do?"

"I'll deal with it." He rumbled, walking towards her, "Thanks a lot, Betty."

**~UB~**

"Miss Slater, I, I didn't expect you to be such a _strong _supporter of Breast Cancer Awareness." Callie from Long Lash admitted bluntly.

"We girls have to stick together." 'Wilhelmina' replied with a smile, "Now, I must be going so...tata. Or should I say, tatas." She cracked gesturing towards her breasts.

"Oh my..." Callie smiled, "That will bring the house down at my office." She giggled, "Thanks again."

"Safe travels." 'Wilhelmina' waved goodbye as she went then turned to Wilhelmina who walked out of the alcove in the office just as the door closed.

"Nicely done." Willie praised Wilheldiva with a smile, tea cup and saucer in hand. "At three o'clock you'll be giving an empowering speech to that girls troop, another legion of fools I'd rather not suffer."

"Wow." Wilheldiva remarked with wide eyes, "You're meaner than any version of you I could ever do."

"Well, I could make an effort to be liked but I'd rather be hater than inconvenienced." Wilhelmina replied casually. "However if you uh...stick around and shave again, seems I could have it all." She smirked pleasantly, looking Wilheldiva up and down appreciatively.

**~UB~**

"No, no, no Perez, listen to me." Daniel pleaded into the receiver only to be met with the dial tone. Sighing in frustration Daniel slammed the phone into its cradle, shaking his head.

Betty appeared at his open door and knocked weakly on the wall, "Hey." She greeted quietly when he raised his eyes to hers. "Look, I know I can't take back what I did..." Betty told him, walking into his office, "...but I wrote a retraction and—"

"Really?" Daniel interrupted, looking back up at her, "Does it include an explanation as to _why_ you did all this? Because that's the one part I really don't get, Betty."

"Look, I know you're mad." Betty observed walking to the desk, "But there _is_ a reason why I did it. You really hurt my feelings."

"Your _feelings_! Betty this isn't about your feelings." He cried, silencing her and standing to his feet, "This is about you doing serious damage to my reputation as the head of Meade Publications."

Betty looked down, knowing the extent of the damage she had unknowing exacted on him.

"I know you think you and your award are the centre of the universe." Daniel jibed and Betty shook her head, gritting her teeth. "But you _have to _wake up. It's not a big deal."

Betty shook her head, his words stinging, "Forget it. Forget...my retraction, forget my apology, forget I ever asked you to present the award cause if _that's _how you feel then I really don't want you there anyway." She bit back, turning towards the door.

"Fine." Daniel called after her snappily, "That's the last place I'd ever wanna be."

Betty walked out of the office, slamming the door closed behind her and collided with Wilhelmina. "OH!" she yelped, stumbling back against the door, "Sorry, Wilhelmina," Betty apologized genuinely, "I, I wasn't looking."

Wilhelmina watched the young girl closely, having heard the entire argument with Daniel. Feeling a rare moment of kindness overtake her Willie threw out her arm, blocking the girl's path when she tried to flee.

Betty stopped abruptly, walking into Wilhelmina's extended arm then took a step back, looking up at the older woman curiously.

"I read your blog." Wilhelmina announced and Betty's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did?" she questioned brightly.

Willie nodded, "Kinda hard to miss with all the press it spun."

Betty bowed her head at the look Wilhelmina gave her, and twiddled her fingers, "Yeah...I didn't want this to happen I was just—"

"Bitching?" Willie supplied and Betty closed her eyes, ashamed. Wilhelmina smiled, "Oh, come on Betty. I like this side of you its...refreshing." She quipped, "Your chirpy, perky, positive nature is nauseating."

Betty felt her lips curl into a smile at the woman's words and she raised her head slowly.

Willie smirked, "You know that saying: no press is bad press?" she asked and Betty nodded, "It's true." She shrugged, "At least in this occasion."

Betty looked unconvinced, "I don't think Daniel sees it that way."

Willie shrugged again, "He will, I mean, look at me. I'm depicted as a cold hearted monster and people still love me."

Betty shook her head but held the woman's intimidating stare, "You're not cold hearted." She disagreed strongly.

Wilhelmina graced the girl with a genuine smile, "He'll get over it." She assured her confidently, uncomfortable with the new turn, "Just give him some time. Neither of you are in the right frame of mind to talk right now so just...just leave him be and go cool off, Betty." She instructed wisely, "Eventually you'll both see that you were both in the wrong and apologize. From what I read he _was _being a jerk and then you were a bitch. You retaliated, something that's more _my_ forte." Wilhelmina commented wryly, "See where I'm goin' with this?" she questioned, eyebrow arched.

Betty sighed, nodding a little, "I should have talked to him."

Wilhelmina nodded, "Yes, not necessarily what I would do, but for you and Daniel it seems to work." She shrugged lightly and Betty smiled. "Space, Betty." Wilhelmina reiterated, jerking her head in the direction of the Features office, "Go have yours."

Betty looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you, Wilhelmina." She said gratefully then strode forwards, pausing mid-step and turning back. "Maybe..." she started slowly and Willie looked over, "...maybe you and Daniel isn't such a bad thing after all." The young girl observed with a smile then went on her way.

Wilhelmina raised her eyebrows at the observation, feeling a little strange, before shaking it off then barging in.

**~UB~**

"Wilhelmina." Daniel sighed, his less than enthusiastic mood more than apparent as he lifted his head from his hands.

Willie rolled her eyes, "Oh for god sake, Daniel!" she snapped harshly, strutting towards him, "Suck it up. Be a man."

Daniel stared at her with incredulous eyes, "What are you—do you _know_ how bad this makes me look?" he snapped back, his frustration seeping out of every poor.

Wilhelmina merely raised that eyebrow in response to his tone, "Yes I do, and I've had much worse written about me throughout the years and my rep is stronger than ever so _stop_ sulking in here like a baby and get on with your day! By tomorrow this will be forgotten and you're good-boy-widower act will be as shiny as ever."

Daniel bristled at the disrespectful mention of Molly's death and glared at her. Opening his mouth to reprimand he caught her eye and saw no callousness within them. She wasn't using it as a weakness on his part but to merely snap him out of his funk.

With a heavy sigh Daniel slumped in his seat as she took the one opposite, "Right." He muttered distractedly.

"She was right, ya know." came Willie's offhanded remark and Daniel frowned, confused. "Betty." She elaborated and Daniel sighed again. "You were being a jerk."

Daniel looked at her affronted, "_How? _And how would you know?"

"I read her blog." Wilhelmina shrugged, "And you were being a jerk because well, look how far that girl has come since she first walked into this office." She stated waving a hand behind her in Betty's general direction.

Daniel glanced past her towards Betty who was typing away in her office looking more than a little down, "What's your point?" he asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes again, "God, Daniel. How dense are you?" she insulted smoothly, pushing out of the chair, "By focusing on the girl she _used to be_ instead of the girl she is _now_, you made Betty feel like she did four years ago: lost, way in over her head, unappreciated and alone." Wilhelmina placed both hands on the desk and lent forwards. Landing a sharp slap to the top of his head she ordered, "Open your eyes Daniel, then go apologise."

Daniel watched her walk to the door with an open mouth. When her hand met the handle he shook himself and called out to her, "Wilhelmina?" she turned back to him expectantly and he smiled, "Thank you."

Wilhelmina smirked, "Your welcome."

They both frowned at one another. "This is weird."

Willie nodded, "So weird." Then she left the room.

**~UB~**

"Oh, that was nice." Wilhelmina commented with a smile, coming to a stop next to Wilheldiva, "Watching me bring a smile to all those little faces."

Wilheldiva forced a smile then buckled, "Ah." She cursed as her heel snapped under the weight, "Damn my cha cha heels."

Willie watched in amusement as she hobbled to the nearest seat.

"Ask Wilhelmina." Wendy suggested, walking in the woman's direction, "She'd be perfect."

Betty's eyes widened and she reached out, sharply pulling the girl back, "No, Wendy wait! I can't ask _her_, she doesn't do anything for anybody."

"We can at least ask." Wendy shrugged walking over.

"She's gonna crush you!" Betty called after her as way of warning.

"Miss Slater?"

Willie turned, "What is it, Betty?"

"Um...I'm not Betty." Wendy shook her head, pointing to herself while Betty watched from behind cringing.

Wilhelmina closed her eyes and shook her head dismissively, "Of course you aren't. What is it?"

"Um...my organisation: BLOB, is honouring Betty with a BLOBBY award tonight and it would mean so much to us if you would present it to her." Wendy spouted off quickly, making the least amount of eye contact as humanly possible.

Wilhelmina stared at the young, nervous, girl then glanced towards Wilheldiva and back, "I'd be delighted to."

Wilheldiva and Betty looked at her in surprise while Wendy grinned.

"Really?" Betty piped up, shocked.

Willie looked over at her, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Wendy turned back to Betty, "See? I told you. Thank you." Wendy waved at Wilhelmina, "She's really nice." She commented as she dragged a stunned Betty away.

Wilheldiva rose to her feet slowly, "Why would you agree to that?"

"Because it's more fun to watch you do it for me." Willie replied with a smirk.

"Tonight? I can't—"

"Why not?" Wilhelmina snapped, cutting off the pathetic refusal, "I pay you and you don't have a show to perform anymore, do you?"

**~UB~**

"Thank you so much for inviting me here." Wilheldiva addressed the crowd of Betty-blog-lovers. "It's an honour and a pleasure to be with you all tonight. In celebration of...this little lady right here." She pointed towards Betty who was seated in the front row with Hilda, Justin and Ignacio. "I love Betty Suarez."

"Who the hell _is_ that?" Hilda questioned with wide eyes and Betty shook her head.

"I don't know but if you don't talk to grandpa she's gonna be your new stepmom." Justin informed his mother urgently.

Hilda frowned turning to her dad to see him beaming happily at the Wilhelmina phoney.

"I give up. I don't care anymore." Betty announced sounding completely defeated, "This thing has turned into _such_ a train wreck."

"She thinks it's a train wreck?" someone questioned from behind, "We're the ones who bought all these burritos for nothing."

"I don't even think that's Wilhelmina Slater." Another agreed.

"Shut up, Dawn!" Wendy exclaimed, nudging her friend roughly.

"Which is why I'm thrilled to present her with this award tonight."

"Excuse me." Daniel interrupted, nudging Wilheldiva, "I think I'm supposed to be presenting this award."

"Go for it honey, I've got a show to go to." Wilheldiva cried in relief and Daniel made a mental note to stop by.

"She runs a magazine, does a show and still has time to look like that." Ignacio complimented in awe.

"Don't eat those burritos just yet guys." Wendy advised the crowd, "It's about to get really fun."

"Good evening."

"BOOO!" he was interrupted by flying burritos.

"I always say...never follow a drag act." Justin quipped, in all seriousness.

"I almost didn't come here tonight—" yet again he was interrupted by flying burritos but he persevered, "—Because the woman I'm about to introduce to you I respect and admire and adore but also happens to intimidate the hell outta me. This may come as a surprise to her but it shouldn't have come as a surprise to me." Daniel took a deep breath and sighed, "Betty Suarez has done more in three years than I have done in my entire life."

Betty raised her eyes slowly to look at him as he continued.

"Which is why I couldn't help but feel a little threatened. Betty is a force of nature—a positive one, like sunshine—but a force nonetheless. I think we're all very lucky to have her shinning on us."

Daniel flinched as another burrito came flying his way, only this time it didn't miss.

"Okay that hurt."

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina strode through the maze of people laughing at the antics of Manna Wintour on stage, trying to find Wilheldiva in the crowd. Instead she found the co-ordinator.

"I am sick of your excuses, Wilheldiva!" the sparkle covered man exclaimed angrily, "If you're not here now, don't bother coming in at all."

"_I'll be there in a second." _came Wilheldiva's snippy reply.

"Oh, gimme that phone!" Willie cried, snatching it out of his hand.

"Whoa! _That _was fast."

Wilhelmina ignored him as he walked on stage, "What are you doing?" she snapped into the phone, "I told you never to perform your show again!"

"_Miss Slater?"_ Wilheldiva questioned in surprise, _"I, I was only gonna do it one more time. Please, this is my life."_

"What do I care about your life!" Willie seethed, rolling her eyes.

"Wilheldiva Hater!" came the announcement from the stage.

"Enough with you." Willie hung up sharply as they spotlight fell on her, "Ohh, get that thing off me!" she ordered, shielding her eyes with her hand, "Get it off!"

"What's going on?" a member of the audience stopped her in her tracks, "Is this part of the show?"

"There _is_ no show, honey." Willie replied, "I'm no _drag queen._"

"Then why can I see your package from here?"

Wilhelmina looked up to the balcony area and rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Claire!" she huffed, waving a hand dismissively.

"We want a show." One of the drag queens demanded, blocking Willie's exit route.

"What?" Wilhelmina exclaimed with wide eyes as they began pushing her towards the stage.

"Move it buddy."

"Get off me!" Willie ordered affronted, "MARC! MARC!"

Wilhelmina sighed as a mic was thrust into her hand and the music began, the crowd cheering.

"Aw hell."

**~UB~**

"Get outta here, loser!"

Daniel dodged yet another burrito as he tried to continue with his speech, "So, it is my great pleasure to present this award to Betty Suarez."

The crowd cheered as Betty reluctantly took to the stage.

"Thank you Daniel." Betty said gratefully with a timid smile, "And thank you to everyone at the Black and Latino Organisation of Bloggers. As proud as I am to be here today, I just wanna say that we're not here celebrating me. As much as we're here celebrating what blogs can do." Betty stated with a smile, "They can be used to _thoughtlessly_ attack people from a seemingly...safe vantage point." She suggested turning pointedly to Daniel who smiled, "Which is very regrettable but they can also make it possible for someone who has something to say but doesn't have a TV Station or...a major magazine." Again she turned pointedly to Daniel, "To still make their voice be heard and I think that's really important...even if it is just seventy-one people listening."

"Actually..." Daniel slid up next to her, "It's seventy-two. I read it, it's really good."

"Let her talk jerk!"

Betty frowned, "Please don't be mad at Daniel. All he did in his interview was remind me of who I used to be." She explained slowly, "And, that was really embarrassing but now I realise that I have to love that girl that I was...because she made me who I am now. That's why none of _you_ should be ashamed of who you are because the misfits and the weirdo's of today are the world changers of tomorrow!"

"Who says we're weirdo's?"

"Oh, no that's not what I meant." Betty assured her with a smile.

"Homophobe! Get her!

"AH!" Betty screeched as burritos came hurtling her way.

**~UB~**

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers when Wilhelmina finished her set for the night, smiling widely from the stage.

"She's magnificent!"

Claire turned to the woman beside her and smirked, "Seems a little off to me.

The woman frowned, "Really?" she questioned her voice much deeper than before and Claire shrugged.

Daniel stood at the back of the club, arms crossed with a smile of his face as he watched the performance come to an end. He watched Wilhelmina work the crowd, lapping up their praise and adoration and shook his head, she was obviously in her element and she was good, really good and she looked damn fine doin' it.

**~UB~**

Daniel rapped on the large door of apartment seven loudly. Shifting on his feet as he internally debated whether or not it was a good idea to be here. He heard the door unlock on the other side and sighed.

"Too late now." He muttered to himself as the door opened to reveal Wilhelmina Slater.

"Well, well, well..." Wilhelmina smirked when she found Daniel Meade on her doorstep for the second time in days, "...Danny Meade, this is the _second_ time I've opened my door to find you on the other side."

Daniel smirked back, glancing to his shoes then back to her cobalt eyes, "I saw your show."

Willie's eyes widened, "Really? And...what did you think?" she quizzed, eyebrow arched curiously.

Daniel nodded slowly, "Impressive. I didn't know you could sing like that." He commented impressively.

Willie's smirk grew, "Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me." She retorted, her eyes drinking him in dangerously.

Daniel could help but smirk at her words, "I'm beginning to realise that."

"_Only now_?" came her wide eyed mock gasp, "I'm insulted."

Daniel took one step closer, his eyes darkening, "Better let me make it up to you."

Wilhelmina tilted her head slowly, that devilish smirk making an appearance as she deliberately brushed up against him before moving to one side and granting him entry.

Daniel pulled her close as soon as he stepped over the threshold and kissed her.

Willie pulled back, nose wrinkled in disgust, "Why do you smell like a burrito?"

Daniel laughed loudly and shook his head, "Long story."

**~UB~**

Wilhelmina turned to her office door when knuckles rapped gently on the wood to find a man—a stranger—standing on the threshold.

"I just came by to say thank you." He told her with a smile, "I've been getting calls all day saying that I gave the performance of a _lifetime_ last night."

Wilhelmina raised her eyes to his and realisation struck, "Ah, is that so?" she inquired, spinning in her chair to face him straight on.

"Apparently...I got off stage, demanded _and got_ a raise. Two additional nights per week and top billing." Wilheldiva explained curiously.

Willie shrugged, "Well, you're a very talented performer and a shrewd negotiator."

"But why?" he questioned, tilting his head at the woman he based his entire life's work on, "I thought you didn't want—"

"Ohh..." Willie interrupted rising to her feet and walking around her desk, "...go ahead and do your little show. On one condition." She added slowly, stopping directly in front of him. "That you let me give you a new wardrobe. Wilheldiva Hater would never be performing in tatty knockoffs."

Wilheldiva smirked, matching her stance, "I think I can live with that." He smirked.

"And uh..." Wilhelmina looped her arm with his, walking him to the door, "I _may_ take one of those nights, now and then?" she added slowly.

Wilheldiva threw out his arm in compliance and Willie smiled.

**~UB~**

"Hey." Daniel greeted as he joined Betty and Marc in their office, "Finished up the interview."

"Oh." Betty's eyes widened, "I, I thought we were doing that together."

"Yeah, well you inspired me to take my game up a notch." Daniel explained, handing the finished copy over while Marc turned his back to roll his eyes. "Besides I thought you might be able to edit it since you _are_ the Editor in Chief of an award-winning blog."

Marc pulled his head from his hands abruptly, "I'm gonna go and let you two make love or _whatever_ it is that you do."

Daniel nodded, humouring him as Betty made her way over to her desk eyes scanning the interview with a critical eye. Daniel couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to his activities from the night before and he smirked.

"It's great." Betty announced closing the folder, "I'm sure it's perfect."

"Really?" Daniel questioned knowingly as he reached out to take it.

"Um..." Betty's grip tightened on the folder and she smiled awkwardly, "I would make a few changes."

Daniel smirked, feigning surprise, "Of course you would." He nodded with a smile.

"But not a lot." Betty added with a reassuring smile as she went to fetch an extra chair, "Just a few things like, you sort of overwrote the intro."

"Is this gonna take a while?" Daniel questioned as she pulled a chair over.

"Noooo." Betty drawled, shaking her head as she pushed him down into it, "It's gonna be very quick. Just small changes like..." Betty reached for a marker and flipped open the folder while Daniel watched her with a proud and grateful smile.

**~UB~**

* * *

_'Well? lol Was it REALLY bad? Drop me a line and let me know please? :) *bats eyelids*  
Also, I don't have a BETA for this story so all mistakes are mine and I apologize :S If anyone wants to offer up their services lol feel free to offer away :P ;)'_

_Rachel xo  
_


End file.
